The Sheriff's Son
by LittlestWolf
Summary: It's summertime, and Peter has convinced Derek that it's a good time for pack bonding. Scott drags Stiles along with him each day, despite the complaints from Stiles. One day, Stiles skips out and finds that a new pack has entered Beacon Hills. But he doesn't quite get the chance to tell the pack...
1. Stupid Wolf Powers

"Scott, for the last time – can we _please_ just hangout without the smelly dogs?"  
"Stiles, I am one of those smelly dogs." Scott rolled his eyes for the millionth time.  
"Yeah, but you are slightly less smelly."  
"What's not to like about them? They've saved our lives plenty."  
"Oh, Idunno, maybe the fact that none of them control their changing!"  
"Derek and I both can."  
"Okay, so when the other three start growing facial hair and their eyes change color and the fangs start coming out, I'll just trust that the two of you can stop them from tearing my throat out?!"  
"Peter will be there too, Stiles."  
I glared at him. "Really, the creepy guy who bit Lydia? I'm supposed to feel safe that he will also be in the small confined spaces of Derek's dark loft?"  
Scott just laughed. "Peter's not all that bad. There's a lot to learn from him."  
"Okay, like how to bite some beautiful, young, totally not aware of all things werewolf and then control them to bring yourself back to life?"  
He laughed again. "If it had been anyone but Lydia you would think it was totally awesome."  
I rolled my eyes this time.

I pulled the jeep up to the front of the building.  
"Honestly, Stiles, I think you'd really like them if you got to know them."  
"I also really like eating pizza and playing my Xbox all day, but instead you are making me hang out with a bunch of smelly dogs."  
He laughed and jumped out of the jeep. I followed him begrudgingly up to the loft. Scott pulled a key out of his pocket and started to unlock the door.  
"Are you kidding? You have a key to his loft?"  
Scott shrugged, holding the door closed. "It's our safe-place. If there's trouble we meet up here."  
As we walked in I rolled my eyes. "Why is the door even locked when the place is packed full of "  
"A bunch of smelly dogs?" Isaac interrupted, a small smile on his face.  
I could feel the pink rising in my cheeks.  
Erica laughed. "Along with the facial hair - which, by the way not all of us suffer from - and the eyes and teeth, we also have exceptional hearing. Did you forget that part?"  
"What I forgot," I said, collapsing onto a leather sofa. "Was that my best friend now hangs out with people who all want to rip my throat out once a month _and _have absolutely no sense of privacy!"  
"We haven't breached your privacy," Boyd said from across from me.  
"Yeah, you have!"  
Derek sighed, finally speaking up. He was in the kitchen making something that smelled slightly delicious. "When was that, Stiles?"  
"OH, I dont know! Maybe yesterday when we walked in here and the first thing Isaac said was 'Hey Scott, congrats on having sex with Allison this morning.'"  
Isaac and Boyd high fived, both of them laughing.  
"What does that have to do with _your _privacy?" Derek said, arching his eyebrows.  
"The privacy of my mind!" I exclaimed. "Of not wanting to know when he has sex!"  
Derek rolled his eyes and went back to cooking. Scott was grinning toothily.  
"Hey, it's not my fault he didn't even try to wash the scent off," Isaac said, laughing loudly.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Boyd turned on the tv, still laughing. Derek walked over, holding a tray of buffalo wings. "Feet. Off. My. Couch." He growled at me.  
I sighed but sat up, feet on the ground.  
"What kind of meat, Derek? Don't want to be eating some rabbit you caught in the woods last night." I asked, picking up a buffalo wing and inspecting it.  
He galred at me.  
Scott laughed. "Just eat it, Stiles." He picked one up and threw it in his mouth.  
He bit down the same second that Derek said, "There's bones, Scott." Scott was spitting half chewed bits of meat and bones into his hands. Derek rolled his eyes, again.

We spent the day 'hanging out' as Scott called it. The wolves ate constantly, worked out in between while Stiles, the only human, sat on the couch and watched one of the four channels Derek's crappy tv got.  
At the moment, Scott and Isaac were wrestling. It was hard to tell who was winning at this point. Scott was on top of Isaac, but Isaac had his hands in prime position for some serious crotch pain. Isaac took the shot, sending Scott rolling off him, howling (not literally, thank god) in pain.  
Boyd and Erica were laughing. Derek's face was still stone-cold expressionless. As always. Joy-kill.  
"That was a cheap shot, dumb ass!" Scott yelled, sitting up slowly.  
Isaac just laughed. "Hey, pack bonding works as pack training too, right Derek?"  
Derek just nodded.  
"If you're fighting something and leave yourself open for a shot like that, sure as hell they'll take it!"  
Scott stood up. I wonder if wolf healing worked with those type of blows as well.  
I sighed heavily. This was not the summer I was picturing. I had been picturing a summer of beautiful ladies and cheap dates that ended with great make-out sessions. Three weeks into the summer and I've spent every day at Derek's stupid loft.  
"If you're so bored, why don't you leave?" Derek said without looking at me.  
"Who said anything about me being bored?"  
"I can smell it, Stiles. Unless the strong scent of boredom and hatred is eminating from someone else in the room?"  
I am so sick of this. This stupid smelling and hearing and knowing everything. "You can smell the hatred too?"  
He nodded.  
"Can you tell that it's directed at you and Peter?"  
Derek sighed.  
From the kitchen, Peter growled. "Why am I included in this?"  
"Oh, maybe because you're the one that bit Scott in the first place!" I yelled. "And if it weren't for you coming back to life, Derek wouldn't be making Scott come here everyday, ultimately wasting my summer!"  
"No one is making you _or_ Scott come, Stiles." Isaac growled. His eyes flashed yellow.  
"Hey, calm down, wolfboy." I said, rolling my eyes. Isaac growled again, stepping closer.  
Derek stepped in between us. "Okay, enough. Stiles, no one is making you stay."  
"Fine, we'll leave then." I said, pushing past Derek to get to the door. I turned around when I didn't hear Scott behind me. "Are you coming?"  
He hesitated.  
"Seriously, Scott?"  
"I think pack bonding is a great idea..."  
I shook my head. "Whatever."  
I made sure to slam the door as hard as I could.

Being the sneaky little bastard that I am, though, I leaned against the wall and listened closely.

"He is such a wuss," Isaac was saying. "He complains constantly and his feelings are always everywhere."  
"He's not that bad," Scott said. Oh, thanks Scott. I'm 'not that bad'. Way to defend your best friend.  
"He's awful," Peter drawled. "His sarcasm and attitude really wears me down."  
Scott was silent this time.  
"Not to mention he won't stop looking at my chest," Erica added. That is not even true! And if it were, that problem could easily be fixed by her wearing shirts that fit her!  
"Enough," Derek said, surprisng me. "He was thrown into a world he didn't know existed. We're lucky that he doesn't run and tell everyone what we are. He lies to his father constantly and puts himself in danger. Respect him."  
The room was silent.  
I walked away. Half feeling good about myself, half angry that Derek, who I hated - and who hated me - had better defense for me than my supposed best friend.

When I got home, Dad was already at work. There was a note on the counter telling me he was working the night shift and to call him when I got home.  
I went up stairs and collapsed onto my bed then dialed his number. He answered on the third ring. "You're home earlier than I thought," he said.  
"Yeah, Scott had other plans." I said sourly.  
"Aw, put on the shelf for the girlfriend?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, pretty much." The pack had become his girlfriend.  
"All right, son. There's leftovers in the fridge. Call if you go out again."  
"Yeah, okay." I said.  
"Okay," He said.  
"Stay safe tonight, dad."  
He grunted in response then hung up.

Good talk, dad.

My original plan had been to jerk off to bad porn then play Xbox into the night, but I ended falling asleep right there.

I woke up as the sun made its way into my room through the open blinds. I rolled over, realizing I hadn't even undressed last night. Classy, Stiles. Shoes still on and everything.

I checked my phone - three missed calls from Scott and one text that simply read, "Call me."  
I stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. I took a quick shower and then went downstairs. It wasn't until I was halfway through making myself what was going to be the best damn omelette I've ever eaten that I called Scott.

"Hey man, what's up?"  
"Nothing," I said, "I'm making breakfast."  
"Why'd you ignore me last night?"  
"I fell asleep. What'd you need?"  
He was quiet for a bit. "Oh. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."  
"No, I don't want to hang out with the pack."  
"Stiles, they're really not that bad." Oh look, he uses the same phrase to describe me, his friend since kindegarten, that he uses to describe the mutts.  
"Yeah, well, I have plans today."  
"You do?" He asked. I could imagine perfectly the confused face he was making right now.  
"Yeah, I do." That was a lie. "As a matter of fact, I have plans tomorrow too. So don't call then either."  
"God, Stiles. Are you man pms-ing?"  
I hung up. I hadn't realized how angry I had been at him until now. I was so sick of pack bonding.

After eating, watching tv, and playing Xbox for five hours, I was dead bored. I sighed as I pushed myself lazily off the couch and decided to go for a run. In junior high, I had been on the track team. I was a decent long distance runner then, maybe some of that could take my time up this summer.

After changing and locking the house up, I started my run. It started out on sidewalks and I ended up at some point turning into the woods. The woods weren't so bad once you knew that the worst things out there were actually your friends.

I must have been running for an hour before I started to get tired. I slowed down and walked for fifteen minutes before stopping and sitting on a tree trunk for a rest.  
I sat there for five minutes, my music playing loudly before I started to feel like I was being watched. I pulled my earbuds out and looked around but I didn't see anything.  
I heard the cracking of sticks under feet after a couple more seconds. "Scott, this isn't funny," I called out. "Or whichever one of you it is."  
There was no answer. I rolled my eyes as I heard a low growl behind me. "Seriously, guys. Just cause I didn't want to hang out today doesn't mean you stalk me into the woods and practice hunting."  
Still no answer. I sighed and stood up. I stretched a bit before starting to jog again.  
"Going so soon?" A raspy voice asked.  
I jerked around. A man I had never seen before was standing a few feet off the path. I could feel my heart beating faster. "Who are you?"  
He walked closer. I stepped back. He was oddly threatening. Maybe that was cause he creeped behind me in the woods for two miles.  
He just smiled. "What are you doing out here? Hasn't anyone told you the woods are full of dangerous creatures?"  
"Nope," I said, trying to sound as brave as I could.  
"Oh, really? Well, it's true." He stepped closer to me. I backed myself into a tree.  
Thank God my phone rang. "Oh, sorry, I gotta take this." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I didn't stop watching his eyes.  
It was Scott.  
"Hey, man. Sorry about earlier," I said.  
"No, you were right. I should spend some time with just you."  
"Yeah, you should," I said.  
He laughed. "Xbox and pizza at your place?"  
"Sounds great, I'll be home real soon."  
"Where are you?"  
"In the woods," I said. The man's eyebrows raised. "About two miles down the trail that is a mile from my house."  
The man smiled slightly.  
"Okay, that was oddly specific."  
"Never know what kind of information you might need." The man was glaring at me now.  
He was silent for a bit. "Stiles, are you in trouble?"  
"Nah, just letting you know."  
He just laughed and hung up.

I slipped my phone into my pocket, still looking the man in the eye. "Did you need something?"  
He laughed quietly. "No, Stiles, I didn't. I'll be on my way now."

He turned and left.  
How the hell does this creep know my name? I watched him until I couldn't anymore. Then I started running down the trail again. For some reason, I made the decision not to tell Scott what just happened.


	2. Stupid Second Pack

When my dad nudged me awake with his foot, I expected it to be nighttime. Instead, I opened my eyes to a bright, naturally lit living room. Scott was passed out asleep on the couch next to me. Dad rolled his eyes. I nudged Scott awake too.  
"It's already 11am. You boys need to get out and do something this summer."  
"We've been out of the house everyday since school got out!" I complained, laying back. "I've earned a lazy day."  
"Yeah, hanging out at Scott's eating junk and playing video games doesn't count. Just because you're at Scott's and not here."  
Scott looked over at me questioningly. "Oh, but Sheriff, we haven't actually been at my house, we've been "  
"Practicing lacrosse and stuff." I interrupted. "I went on a four mile run yesterday!"  
He sighed heavily. "Okay, whatever. Just get up and do something today. I'm off to work."  
I gave him a thumbs up. "Got it."  
"And clean up this mess, Stiles. Honestly."  
I grinned sheepishly at him but said nothing.  
Neither of us said anything until we watched the cruiser pull out of the driveway and down the street.

"Dude, you didn't tell him where you've been?" Scott exclaimed.  
I rolled my eyes. "No way! 'Hey dad, I'm just going to hang out downtown in a dark loft with a guy that I've accused _twice_ of murder, hope that's okay!' No, Scott! He would flip!"  
Scott shrugged. "He was innocent both times. Your dad knows that."  
I shook my head. "Yeah, well, I know my dad. He would rather me sit at home all day then be with Derek."  
"You're not just with Derek," Scott said, standing up and stretching.  
"He's the only one that defends me," I said, the sourness from yesterday returning.  
Scott scrunched his eyebrows together. "What are you talking about? I always defend you. You're my best friend."  
"Yeah, right. I heard everything after I left yesterday. Your defense was shit."  
Scott frowned. "I was caught off guard, okay? I'm sorry."  
I shrugged. "It's whatever."  
He grinned a bit. "So...are you going to hang out today? Erica suggested we go shopping at the flea market."  
"No, Scott." I grumbled. "I have stuff to do."  
"I can tell you're lying," Scott acknowledged. "The heart rate thing, remember?"  
"How's this for not lying: I. Dont. Want. To. Hang. Out. With. The. Pack."  
He was frowning again. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry."  
I just shook my head.  
Scott left without another word. Great.

After cleaning up, eating, showering, going for a short run (okay, it was 3 miles) and then eating again I was bored. Despite everything in my head telling me it was just going to annoy the crap out of me, I decided to go down to the flea market and meet up with the pack. I dressed myself up a little more than usual. You know, there would be ladies there. It was about time I got over Lydia (as Scott tells me constantly) and summertime at the market seems like a great place to start.

I turned up my music and rolled down the windows. With the roar of the engine and the wind pulsing through the small inside, I could barely hear the music, but it's the thought that counts.

Finding parking around the flea market alone made me want to turn around and go home. This place was hell. I'd never gone to the market before, nor had I heard much about it, but it was definitely bigger than I had expected. Finding the pack in this mess of people would be near impossible. I could have called them, but stupid me left my phone charging on the bathroom counter.  
After finally finding parking, I started to work my way into the crowds.

After walking aimlessly for a good twenty minutes I was about ready to give up. That is, until, I heard two girls behind me giggling and arguing about how hot the 'tall, dark one with stubble' was or how adorable the "curly haired blue-eyed boy" was. They had to be around somewhere.  
While trying to listen to what the girls were saying to find out which direction the pack was, I ran straight into someone. He stumbled backwards and I continued to stumble forwards until I was laying on top of him. There was a crowd gathering, gasping. I was apologizing profusely until I saw who it was. Then I just wanted to get the hell away from him.  
The man from the woods yesterday was there, sitting below me, smiling. Someone helped me up but the man reached out for me to help him up.  
Unwantingly, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He didn't let go once he was on his feet. The crowd had dispersed and people were moving around us now. When I tried to pull my hand away, he kept a tight grip on my hand. When I looked down, I saw that he had long nails. Long, sharp nails. Long, sharp wolf nails.  
Just my luck.  
I pulled away more forcefully and tried to walk away.  
"Going so soon, Stiles?" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I shrugged it off and turned to face him again. "I don't know who you are. Leave me alone."  
"Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's son. But that's not you're real name, right?"  
I started to walk away again. Maybe not telling Scott about the creep last night was a bad idea. But at the same time, what was he gonna do? Shift right here, in the middle of a crowded street with hundreds of people walking around? Tear my throat out? No. He was just trying to scare me.  
"Don't go so soon, Stiles," Another voice said. It was a female this time. She pushed me up against the wall of a building. It was useless to try to push her off. Stupid werewolf strength.  
I sighed heavily. "What do you want?"  
She smiled, coming close to my face. To any bystanders, we would look like an over-affectionate couple. I swallowed hard. "Stiles, we just want you to keep your mouth shut. We have business here in Beacon Hills and don't need anyone to get in the way."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I hissed. "I'm just a normal kid."  
She laughed. Her eyes flashed. I took a deep breath. She came closer, her nails closing around my neck. "We both know that's not true. I can smell them on you."  
I said nothing. I could feel my heart beating quickly. Why was I always alone when this shit came up?!  
"I just want you to remember," She said, this time digging her nails into my either side of my hips. "To stay out of the way. Leave your pack out of it."  
I breathed out heavily and nodded. As soon as she let go and walked away, I lifted my shirt to see if she left marks.  
Five small circles of blood were around my waist. I cursed and wiped at the blood.  
I really needed to find the pack now. Or get the hell out of here.  
As I threaded myself through the people back towards my jeep, I heard the familiar sound of Scott laughing. Thank God.  
I ran quicker towards the sound, slowing down only when I saw them. They were standing around a fountain talking and, of course, eating. Erica had like, six bags and Boyd had four, which I would bet $100 were also Erica's.  
I walked up and nudged Scott. He grinned toothily.  
"I knew you couldn't stay away!" He offered me the second half of his corn dog but I declined. My nerves were still extremely high.  
The rest of the pack greeted me happily as well. (Aside from Derek, but that wasn't a surprise.)  
"Stiles, you're practically sweating nervousness. What's going on?" Derek said, stepping closer to me.  
"I actually need to talk to you guys," I said. But as I looked up to see who was around, I saw her. She was sitting just a few feet away, her gold eyes staring back at me. Her nails were drumming against the stone bench beside her. I took a deep breath.  
"Does this have anything to do with your run yesterday?" Scott asked, stepping closer to me, blocking my view of the woman.  
"What?" I said, trying to lean to look around him.  
"Yesterday...?"  
I was still staring past him. He turned around, revealing no one there.  
"Who are you staring at? What's going on?"  
I swallowed hard. "Nothing, never mind. I guess I'm just on high alert."  
Derek and Scott both narrowed their eyes at me but said nothing.  
After standing around the fountain for another five minutes (the woman had reappeared again, closer this time, feeding birds), Derek shook his head. "Something's not right. We're going back to the loft."  
"The loft!" I said, standing up to join him.  
"Stiles, no one said you had to go," Boyd said, sighing heavily. "We realize you hate being there."  
"No, no," I said, still watching the woman. "The loft seems like a great place. Get out of the heat...the loft has AC, right, Derek?"  
Derek's eyes narrowed at me. He just nodded.  
"Great, let's go!"  
"We walked here," Scott said. "But we wont take long to get back. Where'd you park?"  
I swallowed hard. "Uh, probably half a mile that way. I'll just meet you there."  
They nodded and started heading towards Derek's loft.  
Shit. No.  
All I had to do was get to my jeep. She wasn't going to murder me in front of all these people.  
I practically ran to my car. I fumbled with the keys in the lock before finally jerking the door open and slamming it shut behind me.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and started the car.  
As I turned to look behind me before backing up, I screamed. The freaking creep was sitting in the back of my jeep!  
"What the fuck?" I said, slamming on my breaks.  
"Stiles, you need to calm down." He was grinning. I was not. "You need to realize how serious I am."  
"I think I got the point. Get the hell out of my jeep!"  
He curled his sharp nails around my shoulder, digging under my collarbone.  
I squirmed but refused to give him the satisfaction of a cry of pain.  
"Don't tell the pack."  
I kept my mouth shut.  
"Good, thanks." He climbed over the seat and stopped in the passenger seat next to me. He placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed lightly. "Sorry that pretty little Lydia isn't interested, Stiles." He winked. "I'm sure you're quite the catch."  
He left. I sped out of the parking lot and barely paid attention to any traffic rules as I weaved through the one-ways streets of downtown to get to Derek's loft. I ran up the stairs and jerked the door knob. Surprisingly, it opened.  
The pack was already inside.  
I was out of breath. "Why's the door unlocked?"  
Derek sat down. "You brought up a good point yesterday."  
I smiled. "Yeah, if people would listen to _me_ more often, things would probably go better!"  
"Okay, we'll listen," Derek said, surprising everyone. "Starting with why you are so hyped up on adrenaline right now."  
I took a deep breath. "There's another pack here, and they're following me and threatening me and god, I think they ripped my collarbone off," I pulled my shirt off to look at the damage done. I had been in such a hurry to get out of the parking lot that I hadn't taken the time to look at it.  
"There's what?" Isaac said. "Derek, what does this mean?"  
But Derek was too busy looking closer at my collarbone. "Still hurt?" He asked.  
I swallowed, feeling awkward that Derek was the one looking at it. "Yeah. And another one of them clawed my hips. I'm sure it's fine, though."  
Without warning Derek jerked the side of my jeans down to reveal a bruised and bloody area.  
"Oh, okay. I guess it got worse."  
Derek growled. "Go lie down on the couch. They laced their claws with something. Are you dizzy?"  
Shit, seriously? "No, but I'm in pain and so sick of wolves!"  
Scott sighed and pulled me closer to the couch. "I should've just stayed and hung out with you today, none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry, Stiles."  
"He was in the woods," I said as I laid down on the couch. Now that Derek mentioned it, I was feeling off. A bit lightheaded and nauseous.  
"When?" Peter asked, his eyes flashing yellow too.  
"Yesterday, I was on a run."  
Scott cursed. "Why didn't you tell me? I was with you all night!"  
I put my hands up in defense. "I just thought it was some creep in the woods. But I saw him again today. Saw the claws."  
"Derek," Isaac said. He was clearly irritated that no one was answering his questions. "Why is there another pack here?"  
"Isaac, forget it for a second." Scott hissed. "Stiles is hurt."  
"That's what happens when a human gets involved," Scott growled back. Scott stood up and his eyes flashed too.  
I was starting to feel way to sick for all this movement around me. I shut my eyes but opened them when I heard growling.  
Isaac and Scott were wrestling again, but this time they had both shifted. Derek was nowhere to be found. Peter sighed indifferently, doing nothing to stop it. Erica and Boyd were watching intently.  
I sat up quickly, "Guys, aren't you going to stop them?"  
No one answered. I stood up and walked towards the fight.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Peter mumbled, still standing far away, seeming bored.  
Okay, now I was dizzy. Dammit.  
I turned around and stumbled back towards the couch.  
Halfway there, I passed out.

When I woke up, Derek was working closely on my collarbone, spreading some sort of foul smelling ointment on it.  
"God, what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up.  
Derek shoved me back into the couch. "I told you to stay on the couch and you stood up anyway. For some reason, the pack was too preoccupied to notice how weak you were and fainted." The second half of his answer was bitter and spoken over his shoulder.  
I looked around.  
Isaac and Scott were sitting at the kitchen table across from each other, glaring. Both of them had large scratches across their faces that were healing just fine. Erica and Boyd were mopping the floors where the fight had taken place.  
Finally, Derek moved away from me.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked, sitting up again.  
"I am not finished," He hissed, pushing me back down. He pulled at the waistband of my jeans again, looking closely at both sides of my waist.  
"Whoa, dude." I said pushing his hand away. "Those ones doesn't even hurt."  
He sighed. "Move your toes."  
"What?"  
"I said, move your toes."  
This is stupid. I pointed at my feet. "My toes," I wiggled. Nothing happened.  
"Let me see the cuts. Before it get worse."  
"Gets worse?" I yelled. "I can't move my toes, Derek!"  
"You think I didn't notice?" He growled. "Let me see it."  
I sighed and moved my hands. I wasn't going to take my pants off for him. If he wanted to look at it, he was doing it.  
And he did. Without hesitating, actually. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off carefully.  
He grabbed the top hem of my boxers. "Seriously?" I asked.  
He just looked at me. "Do you want to move ever again?"  
"Oh, god." I said, closing my eyes.  
He pulled those off too.

He worked on the side closest to him first. I was wishing I was passed out again.  
He first dug around with a pair of small tweezers in each claw-mark before taking out several small flakes. Second, he washed the cuts carefully before finally spreading a thick green ointment over each mark. He moved across my body to the next hip. God, this was so embarrassing.

After the first few claw-marks had been done, I became hyper aware of the fact that his hands, arms and chest kept rubbing across my penis. Oh god, please, please, do not make this happen right now. Oh, god.  
That only made it worse. Several seconds later, I had a throbbing hard-on. My stomach churned in embarrassment and I knew my cheeks were red. No one else in the room had noticed, but I knew Derek had to have noticed.  
He didn't stop working slowly on the cuts. I tried my hardest to will my stupid body to stop it's stupid hormonal movements, but it was not happened.  
Once he grabbed the ointment I knew I had to say something. Dammit, dammit, dammit.  
"Uh, look," I said.  
He looked me in the eye. My breath caught in my throat. "Yeah?" He prompted.  
"I uh, you know how it is...it's not like something I can control. And I haven't really had any action, but you could probably smell that, am I right?" I faked a laugh. He was still just staring at me. "You were rubbing all against me and "  
"I get it," Derek said, finally looking away. "It was only to be expected from a human."  
Oh, from a human. Cause if I had been putting my hands all over his hips and rubbing my chest across his dick, he totallllly would have been able to control it. Fucker.  
"Can I put my clothes back on?" I said, sighing.  
"No, but I can."  
"As if this wasn't awkward enough, you won't even let me put my own clothes on, really?" I cursed. "Are you that much of a control freak?"  
"You still can't move, Stiles." He said, turning around to get my boxers. "Believe me, if you could do this on your own, I would let you."  
I cursed again after trying to move my legs. "Why can I move my upper body? That was way deeper."  
"It takes time to react. I was able to take it out before it mixed with your blood. You didn't tell me soon enough for your legs."  
He pulled my boxers around my ankles and up to my knees, where I took them from him quickly and did the rest on my own. "Well, I'm sorry. I didnt know I had to report to you every time some creep touches me."  
Derek stopped and looked at me carefully. I had never seen him look so calm and sweet. Sweet? What the hell was this stuff doing to me? Derek was not sweet. Derek was not calm.  
"Stiles. You are part of the pack." He said. "That's why they're attacking you. It's unheard of to have a human in a wolfpack. They're attacking the weak link to scare us. To scare you."  
"Excuse me? Part of the pack?" Why did no one tell me I was part of this smelly pack?!  
Derek smiled a little. "Why do you think I told Scott to bring you along everyday? So there was something nice for me to look at?"  
"So you admit I'm something nice to look at?" Flirting was my strong suit. Even if it was with Derek and he hadn't mean anything of it.  
His face changed to hard and cold once again. "I'm serious, Stiles. You are part of my pack. I am the alpha. I protect my pack. So yes, if someone puts their hands on you, you report to me. If someone follows you into the woods, you tell me. You should have told me at the market! What would you have done if you passed out while driving? Or your legs went numb? You could have gotten seriously hurt, Stiles. When something happens, you tell me."  
Whoa. "Okay," I said. For once I had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry, I get it."  
He nodded. "It won't wear off tonight. You'll have to stay here."  
"Can I go to Scotts?"  
"Scott doesn't know how to drive stick. Scott didn't drive here. Scott's mom will wonder why you won't move your legs."  
"We rarely move anyway," I said, closing my eyes. This was so ridiculous.  
"And when you have to go to the bathroom?"  
"What if I have to go to the bathroom while I'm here?" I said, pushing myself into a sitting position.  
"Then I'll help you."

Oh my god.  
The guy that just saw my full hard-on just casually told me he was going to help me to the bathroom tonight. While I stayed over at his creepy, dark loft. What the hell is my life?!


	3. Stupid Night At Derek's

Derek lent me a pair of his basketball shorts since I would apparently be sleeping there. Scott agreed that it was the best decision, and since his mom was working the night shift, he could easily cover for me and say I was there if dad asked.  
Erica and Boyd had left shortly after cleaning the mess Scott and Isaac had made.  
Dammit.  
Isaac grabbed a backpack by the door and started to leave.  
"Don't even think about it," Derek said, not even in the room. "The four of us need to talk."  
Isaac sighed heavily and glared at me.  
"I didn't do anything?" I spit at him.  
"Stop blaming him," Scott growled.  
"Enough with your stupid fights," Derek said, sitting down at my feet. "Isaac. Stiles is part of the pack. Get used to it. Especially now that this new pack has decided to prey on him. We protect each other."  
"He can't protect us!" Isaac exclaimed.  
"Stiles has saved our asses several times," Scott growled.  
"It doesn't matter." Derek growled. "This isn't about keeping score."  
The room was silent.  
"We protect Stiles. Tomorrow we meet here at 6 sharp to get started on figuring out this pack thing, understood?" He was standing with his hands crossed over his chest.  
As much as I hated to admit it, he looked hot. God, who am I? Derek Hale is not hot.  
He turned and looked at me then, looking concerned. "Your heart is beating quickly. Are you in pain?"  
Shit. "Uh, yeah," I said. It was only a half lie. My collarbone did hurt a bit. I hopd it was enough to cover any sense of a lie.  
"I told my mom I'd be home to eat dinner with her before she left for work tonight," Scott said, standing. "Isaac's gonna drop me off."  
"You were tearing each other's throats out two seconds ago, now you're going to travel in an enclosed space with him?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
"They're fine. Go. Meet back here at six. Don't be late."  
They nodded and left. Peter had disappeared long ago.  
After five minutes of silence I sighed. "This is stupid. Can't I just go home and sleep it off?"  
"You can sleep it off here." He retorted as he went into the kitchen.  
"My dad wouldn't bat an eye if I just stayed in bed. I do it all the time."  
"He won't bat an eye if you're at Scott's, either."  
"He would if he found out I was here."  
Derek breathed out heavily. "He's not going to find out, Stiles."  
"He'd totally arrest you," I said, sitting up. "I'm still not legal, you know that, right?"  
Derek rolled his eyes and laughed. "I wasn't planning on sleeping with you, Stiles."  
"So? Do you really think that he'd listen to you?"  
"Do you really think he'd believe you? You accused me of murder…twice. I was innocent both times."  
"Okay, big guy. First of all, I'm his son, of course he'd believe me. Second, you were not totally innocent."  
"I didn't kill anyone," He spit.  
"Yeah, you didn't stop the murders, either."  
He glared at me. "Stiles, I can't protect everyone." He sat down on the couch next to me. "And if you remember correctly, I was knocked out after being brutally attacked the second time you accused me of murder. I wasn't exactly in proper shape for fighting off Peter."  
"And it all comes back to Peter. I don't trust him. I don't like him."  
"Nobody does. But there's a lot to learn from him. Especially with this new pack. He has more experience than I do."  
"He murdered five people…that we know of! Can't we like, chain him up somewhere?"  
Derek shrugged. "I'd never thought of that."  
"Genius." I said sarcastically.  
He frowned. "Stiles, I have a lot on my hands. A full pack "  
"Of innocent teenagers that you bit!" I interrupted.  
"They were willing. I told them the consequences."  
"What about me? Why did I get dragged into this?"  
"You know the answer to that."  
I just shook my head. I was so sick of this stupid wolf pack!  
"You and Scott have a bond. You're not a wolf, but it's strong enough to bind you to the pack. If you don't want to be around us, you can't be around Scott, either." He swallowed. "It's safer for you if you just let us all protect you."  
"When did my safety begin to concern you, Derek? I seem to recall you threating to rip my throat out."  
He looked at me finally. "Stiles, please. You are part of my pack. I protect my pack. Let me protect you."  
I sighed heavily. As much as I hated to admit it, the idea of Derek protecting me wasn't so bad. I trusted Scott, but he was easily distracted. I can't count how many times he's tried to kill me on the full moon and stopped, not because of it being me, but because he thought of Allison. I mean, good for him. I just figured that if this stupid bond was strong enough to bring a human into a wolf pack, it should've been strong enough to stop one of the said wolf's from killing his best friend.  
"I know it doesn't all make sense." Derek said, his eyes closed. "But I need you to let me protect you."  
"Okay," I said finally. Derek protecting me. Great.

He turned on the tv and sighed heavily. After ten minutes of watching the basketball game, I found myself watching him. He was staring at the tv, but I could tell he wasn't actively watching the game. He was deep in thought, probably. I wondered what he could be thinking about? Not that it mattered.  
I texted Scott, asking him if he ever planned on telling me that I was 'part of the pack'.  
He responded with "I was hoping you'd warm up to Derek a bit before I told you that he was your alpha."  
I put my phone away. It was just too weird to talk about. And the way Scott said it, too. That he was 'my alpha'. What does that even mean? It sounds like I belong to him, or he belongs to me. And he doesn't. I don't.  
I realized I was still staring at him. He had noticed, but I had no idea when. He was watching me with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Sorry," I apologized, looking away. "Got distracted."  
"By my ridiculously good looks?" He asked.  
What?! I turned and looked at him. He was smiling. I laughed lightly. "The big bad wolf has a sense of humor, huh?"  
He smiled a bit. Again, as much as I hated to admit it, he had an amazing smile. He was hot. But dammit, this is not how I was going to get over Lydia. Pining after Derek, who is way older and way out of my league and way not interested in men and way intimidating was not the way to get over Lydia.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
I shook my head. I was, in truth, a little hungry. But if I could avoid having to have Derek help me to the bathroom tonight, it would be worth a bit of hunger.  
"Thirsty?"  
I shook my head again. Same reason.  
"Are you avoiding eating or drinking so that you won't have to use the bathroom?"  
I looked at him and he was smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes.  
"Is this still about the whole thing earlier?" He asked, in a slightly patronizing tone, looking at my crotch.  
I wouldn't have Derek thinking I was embarrassed about anything. Because usually, I wasn't. But something about him, dammit. "What, that little incident a couple hours ago?" I shrugged, shaking my head.  
"Well, if you want to call it little, then sure."  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He winked.  
Whatthehell?! I cleared my throat. Be cool, Stiles. "I wasn't about to brag."  
He just smiled and stood up. "I'm making a sandwich. Do you want one or not?"  
"I'm really not all that hungry." I watched him as he worked in the small kitchen. He moved methodically around, using one ingredient at a time, and then putting it back before getting the next one out.  
"Why don't you just take them all out at once?" I asked, craning my neck to see around the TV.  
He just glanced at me over his shoulder.  
"You have like nothing in here," I said. "Why don't you have stuff?"  
"Stuff?"  
"I dunno, pictures, shelves, books?"  
He just shrugged. "I don't really keep stuff."  
"Cause of the fire?"  
He looked at me and frowned.  
"Uh, sorry. None of my business." Shit, Stiles, don't bring up that part where his entire family was burned alive.  
He was still staring at me.  
"Derek, I'm sorry."  
He shrugged finally. "Yeah, because of the fire."  
"I didn't mean to bring it up." I said. "Sometimes things come out of my mouth and I don't mean to say them."  
He looked over at me. "That's what I like about you." He smirked.  
God, how do you respond to that?  
I just smiled at him.

I wasn't sure how much later it was, but I woke up to Derek picking me up off the couch.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm moving you to my bed."  
"What?" I tried to move, but more of my body felt stiff and numb.  
"I'm working on stuff. You keep waking up and telling me to be quiet."  
"Derek, I can't move my arms."  
He just frowned and kept walking.  
"Derek," I said again.  
"I know, Stiles. I can tell. Just sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning."  
"What time is it?"  
"It's only midnight. Do you need anything?"  
I shook my head and sighed as he laid me down.  
"Want a blanket?"  
I nodded. His room was freezing. "Why is it so cold in here?"  
"Wolves have higher normal body temperatures. It feels fine to me."  
I shivered. He smiled as he tucked a blanket around me.  
"I feel like a baby," I said, groaning.  
"An alpha takes care of his pack." He turned and left, shutting off the light and shutting the door.  
I fell asleep again quickly.

When I woke up, I was sweating. A lot.  
A disgusting amount. I pushed the blanket off of me. I was dizzy.  
"Derek?" I called, sitting up. Thank god my body was working. He was in the room within seconds. He was wearing nothing but shorts.  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Your body is sweating the toxins. Can you move?"  
I nodded. "God, this is disgusting. Your bed is soaked. I am so sorry, Derek." I stood up and wiped my forehead. I was drenched.  
"I knew it would happen. Or hoped it would happen. Don't worry about it."  
"Hoped?" I asked. "And what was the plan if it didn't happen?"  
He smiled slightly. "I was just going to bring you home and leave you in your bed for your dad to find you."  
"That's nice," I said, shaking my head. "Real nice."  
He smiled again. "How do you feel?"  
"I'm starving." I said. My stomach growled to back me up.  
He nodded. "I'll make some breakfast. You should shower, probably."  
I nodded too. I looked at the clock on the sidetable. It was 5:15. The pack would be here in forty-five minutes.

Halfway through my shower I realized that the only clothes I had were soaked in sweat. Awesome.  
I left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. Erica and Boyd were already here, sitting around the table eating.  
"Morning," Boyd called. "Glad to see your legs work again. Derek wasn't sure that'd happen."  
Derek hit him on the back of the head but grinned slightly at me.  
"So I heard." I said, rolling my eyes. I made my way across the loft back to Derek's room. "I don't have clothes, Derek." I said as I entered his room. I knew he could hear me.  
He came in a few seconds later. "Your jeans are on top of my dresser. You can look through my dresser and grab a shirt."  
"I'm not going to fit in anything of yours," I said, sighing loudly.  
"Maybe you should keep some of your clothes at my place, then." He whispered before leaving. And I swear he winked at me.

Oh, god. Was Derek Hale flirting with me?

**Author's Note:**  
Thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed and followed! I'd love to hear your thoughts3


	4. Stupid Suspicious Father

Trigger warning!  
Just as the tags state, there is rape/non-con in this - one of those scenes occurs in this chapter.  
I have separated this scene from the rest with three asterisks (***) before it starts and once it's finished.

* * *

I ended up choosing a long-sleeved black shirt, that after looking in the mirror, I easily admitted that it looked better on Derek. I was practically drowning in it. Curse his stupid muscles.  
Curse him, in general, really. Especially right now. Because yeah, he was hot. And yeah, I was into guys. But Derek Hale? No way. There was absolutely no way that would work. He was absolutely not into guys.

Scott walked in then, looking distraught.  
"What's up with you?" I asked, turning to look at him.  
"Why does his bed smell so strongly of you? Why are you wearing his clothes?" He paused and raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, dude! I knew you were getting over Lydia, but with Derek? And you were pretending to hate him!"  
"Shut up, Scott!" I said in a coarse whisper. "No, no! He had me sleep in his bed. I guess I was distracting him from something he was working on. That's it."  
Scott shrugged. "Oh, well, okay, I guess. Doesn't totally explain why he was acting so weird about it when I asked him how it went."  
"He had to carry me to bed, Scott. It wasn't exactly a fun night for either of us."  
He shrugged again. "Derek said you should come eat."  
My stomach growled again at the mention of food, and I followed him out.  
I sat down at the table and Derek presented a huge plate of food.  
"When does a wolf get time to learn how to cook?" I asked as I spread peanut butter over the deliciously fluffy looking pancakes.  
He shrugged.  
I ate quickly. I'd learned within the first week that if I didn't eat it quick enough, the wolves around me started picking at my plate whether I was done or not.  
Isaac came in, apologizing for being late.

"Okay, Stiles. What'd they look like?" Derek said after clearing the table. "The rest of you need to listen carefully."  
I ran my hand through my hair. Nervous habit. I rubbed my collarbone.  
"Don't touch it." Derek said, pulling my hand away. "It needs to heal."  
I swallowed. "I don't know, I was focused on getting away from them, not what they look like."  
Derek nodded. "Just try."  
"I only saw two of them. There's more, though, right? There has to be more to be a pack, right?"  
Derek nodded. "Any description will help."  
"I dunno. The man…he's older."  
"How old?" Isaac pressed.  
"Older than Peter, I guess. Maybe the same age. He has a raspy voice. He's balding. In good shape. Smiles a lot. Perfect teeth." I shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to get away from him."  
"What about the other one?" Erica asked. "You said there was two?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, a girl. She was tall and slim. Similar build to you, Erica. Brunette hair. Gold eyes, when she flashed them. Sharp ass nails."  
"He's describing every-day people, Derek," Isaac said. "This isn't going to help anything."  
Derek growled under his breath.  
"Look, he was in my car. Why don't you just go sniff it?" I said, leaning back.  
Isaac stood up. "Why didn't you start with that?"  
"Isaac. Sit down." Derek growled.  
"No, he's right," I said. "I should've thought of that. Sniff away."  
I tossed my keys to Isaac. He caught them without looking. The entire pack shuffled out the door, Derek stopping in the doorway. "You coming?" He asked.  
I sighed and stood up. "Can I go home after you're done smelling?"  
"Is your dad at work?" He asked.  
"No, he's home." I lied.  
"I can tell you're lying." He stepped back inside the door and stood next to me. "Stiles, please. Either hang out here or come with us. I don't want you at your house. They know your name, they definitely know where you live."  
"What? I can't even be at my house anymore? What the hell?"  
He frowned. "Stiles. Let me fix it. I'll get them out of here. You can go back to your life."  
I sighed. "I didn't ask for this."  
He nodded.  
He pulled my hand away from my collarbone again – I hadn't noticed I'd been rubbing it – and pulled me lightly out the door. It was only when we joined the rest of the pack outside that he let go. Scott was watching me carefully, eyes flashing back and forth between Derek and I.  
He moved to stand next to me. "You were holding hands," He said under his breath.  
"Dude, if I had any idea of what just happened I'd tell you." I said, staring down at my feet.  
"Are you into him?" Scott asked.  
We were interrupted by a low growl. It was Derek.  
"What is it?" Scott said, stepping away from me.  
Derek shook his head. "It's familiar. I don't know why."  
"It's disgusting," Isaac said, leaning into the jeep to take another whiff.  
Scott nodded in agreement.  
"So now what?" I asked. "You guys go running around looking for them. You find them, maybe. Then what?"  
Derek was watching me carefully, almost. It felt too intimate. What was happening? "We find them. We worry about what comes next after that."  
"Where do we take them if we find them?" Boyd asked, leaning against the jeep.  
"To my house in the woods, then call me. I'll meet you there. We'll split up. Erica and Boyd stay together. Scott and Isaac."  
"What about you?" Scott asked.  
"I'll be fine on my own."  
"Where's Stiles gonna be?" Scott said, looking back and forth between us again.  
"He's going to get summer reading done at the station. He's safest with us or with the sheriff nearby."  
I sighed. This was ridiculous.  
"Erica, Boyd, you two take the woods. Scott and Isaac head downtown. I'm going back to the flea market to see what I can find there." Derek instructed, shutting the door of my jeep. "And call me if you find anything. We meet back here at 1 to regroup and replan."  
The pack nodded. Isaac and Scott turned and got into Isaac's car. Boyd and Erica got into Erica's SUV and drove quickly away.  
"And I'm following you to the station." Derek said, tossing my keys.  
"Seriously? Don't even trust me enough to let me go alone?"  
Derek shrugged and walked around to his car.  
"I don't even have the books I need for summer reading," I said, rolling my eyes. Derek rolled down his passenger window and tossed a book out the window to me. I caught it clumsily and looked at the cover.  
"How did you know what I'm supposed to read? And where'd you get this?"  
He rolled up his window without saying anything.  
Stupid sourwolf.  
I got into the jeep and lead the way to the station. This was stupid. So stupid. And what the heck was with Derek?  
Derek pulled into the space next to me at the station but didn't roll down any windows or get out.  
"I'm here," I said to the tinted windows. "Safe and sound."  
No response. I sighed and turned around. It wasn't until the door was shutting behind me that I heard Derek drive away.  
"Morning Stiles," Sharon, the officer at the front desk said. "Here to see your dad?"  
"Morning," I said. It wasn't until then that I realized how ridiculously early it was. I glanced at the clock behind her desk. 7:30. Dad would not believe anything. There was no way I stayed at Scott's and was here by 7:30. Was Derek even thinking? Dammit. "Yeah, here to see dad."  
She nodded and buzzed me in.  
I walked down the familiar hallways and into his office.  
He looked up from a file then looked at his watch.  
"Scott was meeting Allison." I explained. I hated how easy it was to lie to him.  
He nodded. "And you're here instead of at home?"  
I nodded too. "Yeah, I figured it would be easier to focus on summer reading here."  
His eyebrows knit together as he stared at the book in my hand. "Son, you're a good student, but you have never cared to read the books assigned for summer reading, let alone start them only three weeks into summer…"  
I shrugged. "Scott's so busy with Allison, what else should I do?"  
He still wasn't buying it. "And what about you, Stiles?"  
"What about me?"  
"I know my son – you love girls. Why don't you have a ladyfriend?"  
I faked a smile and shrugged. "Too much work."  
I sat down and opened the book.

"Stiles." Dad's voice was rough.  
I looked up at him, my heart beating quickly.  
"What happened?" He stood up and walked around the desk.  
I sat up, swallowing. Derek's stupid too-big shirt had fallen off my shoulder. I pulled the shirt back over my shoulder and shut my book.  
Dad pushed it back off and looked quizzically at my bruised and scabbed body.  
"I told you I fell," I said, the lie coming easily off my lips.  
He just shook his head, brushing his fingers lightly over the injury.  
"Oh," I said. "When I was running. I tripped. Fell face first into a stump."  
"It looks like someone grabbed you," He said, looking me in the eye.  
I laughed, but it sounded as forced as it was. "Dad, I tripped. You know how clumsy I am."  
He wasn't buying it. Shit.  
"Dad, seriously." I set the book down and pulled my – Derek's – shirt back up.  
"What kind of stump leaves a mark that looks like that?" He said, crossing his arms.  
I leaned my head back. Shit, shit, shit. "Dad, come on. Let's be real, here. Who would have grabbed me?"  
"Officer Lincoln told me he saw you at the flea market yesterday," Dad said.  
I nodded. "Yeah, so what?"  
"So he saw you with Derek Hale," Dad said. "Why were you with him? I don't trust him. And you shouldn't either, Stiles. If I remember correctly, you were the one that told me that he-"  
"Dad," I interrupted. "I wasn't hanging out with Derek. Scott and I went down. Did Lincoln tell you that part, too? Scott saw Isaac Lahey and wanted to say hey."  
"Why is Isaac hanging around Derek?" Dad asked, but he seemed to be buying the lie more.  
I shrugged. "I dunno, it didn't seem appropriate to ask."  
Dad stared at my collarbone even though it was covered up. "Maybe you should stick to running on flat ground, son."  
I smiled and breathed out slowly. "Yeah, you're probably right."  
I got comfortable again, my heartbeat slowly falling back into a normal pace. I read for another hour before falling asleep.  
Dad was shaking me awake, laughing. "Go get some sleep at home, son."  
I smiled. "This book sucks."  
He laughed. "You've been here all morning…and made a decent dent in that book. Get out of here and do something fun."  
I looked at the clock on the wall. It was noon. I had an hour before I was supposed to go back to Derek's loft.  
"Scott's busy for another hour," I said. "I'll just chill here."  
"Stiles, I think you should do something without Scott today. You shouldn't have to wait on him all the time."  
I shrugged, but stood up. There was no point in arguing. Trying to convince dad that staying in his stuffy office for another hour would only make him suspicious. I decided to break Derek's rule and head home for lunch before going back to the loft.

I felt slightly uneasy about it once I pulled into the driveway, but I wasn't about to turn around and leave. No one was following me. The pack probably found the creeps already and was deep in fighting them and scaring them off.

It wasn't until I was halfway through making myself some chili-cheese dogs that I felt like I wasn't alone in the house.  
Shit.  
I turned off the stovetop and stood against the kitchen counter. I reached behind me and grabbed a knife from the wooden block behind me. I took a deep breath. Shit.

"Stiles, I thought we made it clear that we didn't want you to tell your pack we were here." His gross raspy voice sent a chill down my spine. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door.  
"Made that a bit difficult to explain when you tried to paralyze me from the neck down."  
He smiled. "I see that it wasn't too much of a problem," he stalked closer to me. I gripped the knife tighter behind my back. "You seem to be walking just fine."  
"Yeah, well, it was inconvenient to say the least."  
He was standing less than four feet away from me now. I could feel my heart beating against my chest.  
"I'm just not sure how to make it clear to your alpha that he needs to stay out of our way," He said, suddenly in front of me.  
I moved quickly and tried to stab him, but he was quicker. (Stupid wolf powers.) He grabbed the knife and threw it across the floor beside us, holding my wrists tightly in his.  
I swallowed hard.  
He took a deep breath. "Derek Hale…" He breathed out. "The Hale's are quite protective, aren't they, Stiles?"  
I tried to jerk my wrists away from him, but it hurt me more than anything. "Yeah," I said, my voice slightly shaky at first. "So you should know not to mess with his pack."  
He laughed. "You were very adamant yesterday about not being apart of a pack, Stiles."

I stared back at him. My heart beat was slowing down. He wasn't going to kill me. I was a pawn in his game. Killing me wouldn't be nearly enough fun.  
He moved in closer to me, his nose running against my neck. It sent a second chill down my spine. He laughed breathily on my neck at this, still holding my wrists tightly. He sucked on my earlobe lightly.  
"Derek's going to kill you," I said through my teeth, my heartbeat picking back up again.  
He didn't respond with words. He moved my hands behind my back, holding both wrists in one hand now. He flashed his sharp nails in front of my face before ripping Derek's shirt down the middle quickly.  
"You smell very strongly of him," He said, running his nails down my bare chest. I was holding my breath. "Are you his mate?"  
I said nothing. I looked at the clock on the stove behind him. It was 12:45. I had to last at least another 15 minutes. Then the pack would know something was wrong. They'd come looking for me, right?  
He laughed again, his hot breath against my neck. "No? But you want to be, don't you? I can feel it. You are waiting for him to come get you. To protect you."  
I swallowed hard again. My breathing was shallow and hard.  
"A human in a wolfpack." He said, licking my neck slowly. I tried to move away from his touch, but he moved with me easily. "Dangerous thing, there."  
"Leave," I said. It was strong and hard, surprising even me.  
He just laughed again. "It actually makes the pack weaker. But I'm sure you know that. You're basically an omega. The easiest to kill." He bit my throat and I gasped, jerking away. His tongue lapped the little bit of blood that he had just created. "But I'm not going to kill you, Stiles. You know that, too, though, don't you?"  
"He's going to kill you," I said, my voice faltering.  
Within seconds, he had moved us from the kitchen to the living room, his weight crushing me on the couch. I struggled beneath him.  
He was kissing me, then. His sharp fangs cutting my tongue, my lips and my gums. I tried to fight him, but it was useless. I was putty in his hands.  
He stopped kissing me finally. He was smiling down at me, my blood on his lips.  
"He'll kill you," I said again. And that's all I could say. That's all I could think. No matter what he did to me here, Derek would have his revenge. Derek promised to protect me. And I trusted him for some reason.  
He let go of my wrists finally, and for some stupid reason I tried punching him. I cursed and he laughed. He was rock hard.  
It wasn't until then that I noticed that he himself was rock hard, but so was something else. I could feel his hard-on rubbing against me roughly.  
I swallowed hard again. My first sexual encounter was with a creepy wolf against my will. Wonderful.  
"Don't you find me even a little bit attractive, Stiles?" He said, kissing my chest. I lay helplessly under him, wondering what time it was. What if the pack didn't' come?  
"He'll kill you," I said again.  
And again, he laughed. "Is that all you are thinking about?" He sighed and slid down my body more. Pressing one hand against my chest, holding me roughly against the couch. "I wish you would focus on something else. This could be quite enjoyable for you, I'm sure."  
"Fuck off," I hissed, trying to push his hand off my chest. He pressed harder. He was practically choking me now.  
He was unbuttoning my pants. Shit. I squirmed beneath him, but it was still useless. I wouldn't stop trying to fight it, though. I wouldn't give up.  
He bit my hips lightly (okay, not lightly. He wasn't biting hard enough to turn me, though. Just enough to make it hurt). He licked up each drop of blood that seethed out of the marks he left. He grabbed my limp cock roughly. "Not even a little excited about this, are you?"  
I just glared at him, trying again to get away.  
His teeth scraped against my stomach and hips. For the first time today I whimpered. With that, he came back up, smashing his lips against mine again. I bit his tongue as hard as I could before being disgusted by the blood. He punched me, tearing my lip open. I cursed at him. "You little bitch," He spit.  
I struggled to breathe under his weight.  
He was crushing me, kissing me, grabbing me, scratching me.  
I was freaking out. Why, why, why did I not listen to Derek? I opened my eyes to see him pulling his fully erect penis from his pants.  
"Please," I said, tears running down my cheeks now. "Just stop." It wasn't until then did I see that he was no longer human. He was full wolf, glowering eyes, pointy ears and hairy face.  
"You're going to suck my cock, you bitch," He said, his voice raspy and gross and evil.  
I closed my eyes and turned my head, only for it to be yanked with sharp claws back to face him again.  
He only had to put his claws by my mouth and threaten to pry it open to make me open it on my own. "Good, you understand now."  
I was barely able to breathe. My heart was racing and I was so fricking pissed at myself for not listening to Derek.  
He shoved himself into my mouth. I choked and tried to push him out. He was foul tasting and revolting. He continued to pump himself into me, choking me over and over again. I fought weakly against him, quickly losing strength as breathing got more and more difficult. He pulled out, allowing me to breathe for a second.

Finally, the front door across the room burst open. It only took a couple seconds for the heavy body to be lifted. I opened my eyes. Scott, Isaac and Derek were all shifted, growling and howling at the man. I was shaking on the couch, shocked.  
"Outside," Derek growled. "Take him outside!" Scott and Isaac pushed the man out the door, bearing fangs. Derek came to the couch, shifting back quickly. His eyes were still red.  
"Are you okay?" Derek said, pulling my head up.  
I knew I looked like a mess. My body was bloody and bruised. I was naked and exposed. I was crying. I just wanted to hide.  
"Stiles, look at me," Derek said, pulling my face to look at him. "Are you hurt?"  
I shook my head through tears. I wasn't hurt anymore than what he could see.  
Boyd came in, then, growling. "He got away," He said, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Derek shut his eyes. His jaw was tight. His body quivered.  
When he finally opened them again, his eyes were back to normal. "Boyd, go put the seat down in my car."  
"Derek, he got away." Boyd said, cursing.  
"I know, I heard you. We need to get Stiles out of here before his dad gets off work."  
Boyd took a deep breath and nodded. He opened the front door and went outside. Erica came in.  
"Erica, go clean up whatever mess is in the kitchen. I can smell something burning."  
She nodded and went directly to the kitchen. I curled myself into a ball, still crying, still shaking.  
Derek took his shirt off. "Come on, let's get some clothes on you," He said, pulling me gently up. I took the shirt from him and put it on. Scott came in then, cursing.  
"I'm sorry, Derek," He said. Derek shook his head. "Go get some sweats or something for him, Scott."  
Scott disappeared up the stairs. He was back downstairs with boxers and my lacrosse sweats.  
I put those on shakily. Scott paced around the house cursing.  
Erica joined us in the living room. "Everything's cleaned up.  
Derek was still kneeling next to me. I don't know what made me do it, but I sort of just collapsed into him.  
And he caught me. He wasn't rigid or stiff like I expected. It was almost as if he expected me to fall into him. He stood up easily, carrying me for the second time in less than 24 hours. He put me in the car, buckled my seatbelt and shut the door.  
I watched as he and Scott talked outside the house. Boyd and Erica had already disappeared back into the woods. Scott and Isaac got into Isaac's car and drove away.  
Derek got into the car and took a deep breath.  
"Were any of the cuts especially painful?" He asked.  
I just shrugged. In truth, I was exhausted.  
"Stiles, I need you to stay awake and talk to me."  
I stared at him as he drove.  
"What happened? Why didn't you stay at the station?"  
"I'm sorry, Derek." I answered, shutting my eyes. I was embarrassed and in pain. I knew I should've stayed at the station. Nothing could change that now.  
"Five more minutes and we'll get you cleaned up. Then you can sleep."  
I nodded.  
"Did he say anything?"  
"He knew your scent," I answered quietly. "He didn't like it."  
"I can tell," he said under his breath.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"He licked you and spit on you a lot, I bet. He was trying to cover my scent. I can smell it."  
"I smell like him?"  
Derek nodded.  
I mumbled an apology.

Derek lived more than five minutes away. It was more like fifteen. After five minutes, I started to cry again. I don't know why (I do). I wasn't in pain. Just scared.  
Derek didn't say anything but reached over and grabbed my hand.  
When we did finally pull up, I was still crying. I felt like such a child. But I also felt like I deserved a time to be upset. I'd just been attacked. The first time Id ever been physically harmed by anything caused by the wolves.  
Derek went around the front and opened the car door. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me (again) up to the loft.  
"Can you stand?" Derek asked once we were inside.  
He set me down, still holding me up mostly. My entire body was shaky and sweaty.  
He helped me to the couch.  
"We need to clean the cuts," Derek said.  
I nodded and pulled the shirt off. I felt more like I was watching everything happen then actually living it. I was numb. Shocked. My body ached.  
Derek went to the kitchen and bathroom before returning to sit beside me.  
He worked quickly across my body, starting first with my lip and making his way down. Wiping the dried blood, spreading ointment over each one and bandaging the worst of them.  
I had stopped crying. Now I just watched Derek work.  
"Anything lower?" He asked as he finished the last cut on my stomach. It had been the worst one.  
"No," I said.  
"I'm going to check," he said, his fingers lingering on the hem of my sweats.  
I pushed him away. "Please," I shook my head. "I've had enough of everything being exposed."  
"If he hurt you..."  
"He didn't do anything lower." I said, turning away from him.  
He sighed but nodded. "Okay." He swallowed hard. "Let everything dry before putting the shirt back on."  
I nodded. He stood up and put away what he had taken out. He stood at the dining room table, staring at several papers in front of him.  
He was angry.  
"Derek, I'm sorry." I said, sitting up. My heart rate was normal now, but I didn't trust my legs still. Otherwise I would have walked to him to apologize.  
His entire body tensed up. He hadn't gotten a new shirt for himself. "What for?" He said shaking his head. "You got hurt. That's my fault."  
"You didn't do anything. You asked me to stay at the station and I left."  
He shook his head. "I should have had you with me. It was the safest way."  
"Well, we know for next time," I said. I felt bad. Derek wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought for so long. He worked hard to protect the pack.  
He shook his head and cursed under his breath. "That's not good enough." He slammed his fist on the table, startling me. He frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"My dad was getting suspicious. I didn't know what else to do. I should have called and asked you what you wanted me to do. I knew it wasn't safe."  
Derek shook his head. "Stiles, stop. It isn't your fault. He attacked you. In your own home. There was no way you could have expected that."  
"You warned me!" I yelled. Though it wasn't all my fault, it wasn't all his, either.  
He sighed. "Are you still tired?"  
I nodded, even though I didn't want the conversation to be over.  
He walked over and started to pick me up.  
"I can try to walk," I said, feeling guilty. It wasn't Derek's job to cradle me.  
"It's the least I can do," he said as he walked across the room.  
I shivered as soon as we entered his room. Seriously freezing. I moved in closer to him, craving his heat.  
When he set me down, he stared at me for several seconds.  
I swallowed. I liked him. I did. A lot.  
He wasn't who I thought he was.  
But who was I to him? A beta. Basically an omega. A hazard.  
"Do you need anything, Stiles?" He said. He was staring at the cuts across my body.  
I hesitated. What was the cost of asking him to be my heater? I shivered involuntarily again.  
"Right. You get easily cold." He said, but he didn't move.  
"Not all of us were graced with perfect body temperature." I said, looking at my feet. I glanced up to gauge his reaction.  
"Stiles, I'm really sorry." He said. "I never wanted anyone to hurt you."  
"It's not my fault and it's not your fault. We can't change it."  
He shrugged, shaking his head.  
I scooted over across the bed. He watched me carefully.  
"Are you going to come keep me warm, or are you going to go through the trouble of getting me a blanket?" I asked finally.  
He didn't waste a second climbing into bed next to me.  
He wrapped his arms around me carefully. My back to his chest. I couldn't see him. But he wouldn't do this if he didn't want too, right?  
I didn't care enough. He was warm. He made me feel safe. Secure.


	5. Stupid Constant Lying

I woke up to an empty bed. Dammit.  
I rolled over only to realize how sore my body was. I groaned. And then I just wanted to cry again. The memory of yesterday's events were suddenly flashing violently. I laid on the bed, staring at the closed door. I could hear talking on the other side. The pack was there, I'm sure. I didn't want to see any of them.  
Derek walked in then, the door opening slowly and quietly. He frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you up," he said, shutting the door behind him. "I was hoping you'd get a bit more sleep."  
I sat up slowly. My body was stiff. "What time is it? I've been sleeping since two in the afternoon."  
He frowned.  
"What?"  
"You don't remember?" He sat on the edge of the bed, still frowning.  
"No, what?" Shit. What did I do?!  
"You woke up a lot," he said.  
Panic attacks. I used to have them all the time as a kid after mom died. I never remembered them. But they left me exhausted. I stared at my hands. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," I said. When I was little, I had hit dad a couple times when he had tried to comfort me before I was ready. "I...I haven't had a panic attack in a long time."  
He nodded. "I know. I called Scott."  
"That's embarrassing." I said, taking a deep breath. "Look, Derek, about asking you to sleep next to me..."  
He shook his head. "For another time," he said, grabbing my hand. "Let's get you showered and fed. You still smell like him."  
I stared at our hands. "I just don't wanna be a burden," I said finally.  
"You're not a burden, Stiles. I'll spend forever trying to prove that to you if I have too."  
"I don't know if I understand." I swallowed. "I don't want to be reading you wrong."  
"I complimented your cock yesterday and you're worried that you're reading me wrong?"  
I looked at him then. He was grinning. I could feel the red in my cheeks. It made him grin bigger.  
"I like you, Stiles. But I really need you to shower. His smell is...I need it off of you."  
"Is it that bad?" I said, moving slowly off the bed.  
"It's a healthy mix of protective alpha and jealous crush," he said, winking.  
Fuck. He was hot.  
He went to his dresser and ruffled through it for several seconds before pulling out a sweatshirt and shorts. "There's towels in the cabinet in the bathroom." He said, handing me the clothes.  
I thanked him and stared at the door.  
"It's just the pack," he said, coming to stand next to me. He was watching me carefully, almost as if he thought I might snap at anymore. Then I remembered that that's all I'd done the past twelve hours. A calm sleep interrupted by vicious panic attacks.  
I sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just weird. They all saw me...I was crying and naked and"  
"Stop," Derek said, interrupting me. "They saw that you were attacked. Do you understand, Stiles? You were attacked. You have absolutely no reason to feel ashamed of what we saw yesterday afternoon. It was the direct effect of an attack on a member of the pack. They felt and still feel nothing but anger about what happened. And trust me, I know. I can sense their feelings, just like I can sense that you're anxious about leaving my room. We all wish we had been there to protect you before you got hurt. And we all will be there to protect you next time."  
He was looking me in the eye, the first time I'd seen him talk to directly to someone. Not to mention it was probably the most I'd heard him say at one time.  
"Stiles, you really need to shower." He said, a small smile on his face.  
I smiled back slightly. My lip was sore and swollen. Even though I didn't want too, Derek led the way out of the room. The pack was loud now that they knew I was awake, barely acknowledging me. They were grouped around the table that was covered in stacks of paper. "What is all that?" I asked Derek as he started to move towards them again. "All the information we could find on the other pack. I'll show you after you shower."  
I wished I could just see it all now, but Derek was pushing me towards the bathroom gently.  
"You smell," he whined. "Please stop being so stubborn."  
I smiled at him before shutting the door behind me.

It wasn't until then, smile still on my face, that I saw how much damage had been done. My smile faded quickly.  
My chest was a mess of black and blue bruises. The cuts had begun to heal but were still disgusting. How the hell was I supposed to hide all this?! My arms were, for the most part, fine. I hope a simple tshirt could cover most of the bruises and cuts, but there was the bite mark on my neck. Shit. Dad was not going to believe anything. Hell, he probably wouldn't even believe the truth.  
I turned the water on and stepped into the shower. The water stung the still-fresh cuts and tender bruises and I struggled to find a comfortable temperature. Despite how bad it hurt to scrub my chest and neck, I really wanted to get rid of the smell.  
I stood in the hot water for longer than I needed too. My brain was confused and crazy, which, to be fair, wasn't too different from any other day.  
Yesterday I had been attacked – raped, basically. And then Derek – I had no idea where to even begin with him. He had slept with me last night – with me, next to me, whatever. And held my hand. And told me he liked me. But it was Derek.  
And I really didn't need to go over the many reasons why I was totally not his type or worth his time, but I was doing it anyway.  
A knock on the door interrupted my ever growing list (not attractive enough, not muscular enough, not strong enough – emotionally and physically – a hazard, a virgin, totally not experienced enough – with anything – totally annoying….)  
"Yeah?" I said, shutting the water off.  
"You've been in there for an hour, we were getting worried." It was Erica. She sounded genuine.  
"Seriously, an hour?" I got out and started to pat myself dry. These cuts and bruises were seriously annoying.  
"Just about," She said. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, fine." I said. I slipped the sweatshirt on (smelled deliciously like Derek, of course) and then the shorts. I shook my hair, splattering the fogged mirror with drops of water. When I left the bathroom, my towel and clothes awkwardly in my hands, the pack was around the table again. Derek turned slightly, watching me out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the clothes then back at his bedroom.  
I walked across the loft and into his room. There was a hamper by his dresser. I dropped the clothes inside and took a deep breath. I joined the pack around the table. Scott put his arm around my shoulder gently and whispered an apology.  
"What is all this?" I asked, thumbing through some of the pages.  
"All we could find on this pack," Isaac said, not looking up at me from the laptop he was typing furiously on. "Which, apparently, was a lot."  
Boyd dropped a stack in front of me. "Can you look through these and tell us if you seen any of those faces around recently?"  
I nodded, my stomach churning. "You don't have to do it now," Derek said. "It's a lot all at once."  
I shook my head and sat down between Scott and Isaac. "I want to help."  
I started going through the pages, suddenly feeling very aware of the whole pack's eyes on me.  
The first four pictures were of people I'd never seen before, but the fifth page held a picture of a man I'd seen at the station yesterday morning. I set it aside without saying anything. A collective low growl echoed through the room. The sixth and seventh pages were of faces I hadn't seen, but the next three looked familiar. I had seen them randomly throughout the summer, at the grocery store, movie theatre and while driving. The pack stared at the pictures that were now laid out in the middle of the table as I continued.  
Four more pictures of people before I saw the girl. "This is the one that was at the market," I said, placing it in the middle. "The one that grabbed my waist."  
Derek and Scott were the only ones to growl this time. Erica picked up, seeming to size up her female enemy. The last several pages were people I hadn't seen before, too.  
"The alpha," I said. "He's not in here."  
Scott nodded. "We know what he looks like."  
"Right." Yesterday. He got away.  
"So this is all of them?" Isaac said, pushing the top of the laptop down so he could look at the pictures.  
"Not necessarily," Derek answered. "Just the ones that Stile's has seen around. There could be more. Six is a pretty common pack size, though."  
"Obviously," Boyd said. "Why does it feel like their pack is a mirror of ours?"  
"Yeah," Scott said, standing up. "I was thinking the same thing."  
I stared at the pictures.  
"They have the one girl," Scott said, picking up the picture. "Just like us. Like Erica. And they have this huge guy, like Boyd. One of these is supposed to match me, and one is for Isaac. Alpha against alpha, obviously. And this guy must be against Stiles."  
Derek shook his head. "The alpha isn't against me. He's against Stiles."  
"No," Erica said. I was shocked that she stood up to him like that. "Alpha against alpha. He's just using Stiles to get to you."  
"Why?" Derek said, running his hand through his hair.  
"It's working, isn't it?" I said, finally speaking up. The pack's eyes turned to look at me again. "I mean, who cares why? Just that if this is what they're doing, then it worked. It got our attention."  
Derek sighed heavily. "I don't get it. What do they want?"  
"From the stacks of paper and reports that we found, they just want to create havoc." Isaac said.  
"No, that's not it." Derek said. "In all of these reports there were several murders. Noone has been murdered in Beacon Hills for a while."  
"Thank God," I interjected. "That was getting old."  
Scott laughed lightly.  
"But this is definitely a plausible theory." Derek said. "But we still don't know why."  
"So we tracked the brunette to that four square mile area in the woods. We should head back there. Erica definitely in the lead…she's the match." Boyd suggested. "Right?"  
"I think we should be careful approaching it that way," I said. "It seems too easy. What if they make it seem like that's what they're trying to do, then we put Erica up against the brunette and she has some weird something that totally can annihilate Erica but Scott could easily take care of?"  
"He has a good point," Isaac said. "It does seem too easy."  
Derek nodded. "We need to know their strengths before we decide how to approach them. Stiles is right in that putting us up one on one could be dangerous. Our best bet is to get them on their own, but us in numbers."  
"How do we do that?" Scott asked. "We can't stay together until we find them all. Stiles' dad is already suspicious. He's called me three times in the past four hours asking when Stiles will be home.  
Shit. My dad, I had forgotten about him almost entirely. "What am I supposed to tell him?" I said, groaning.  
"You can't see anything," Boyd said. "Except for the neck bite."  
"Hey dad," I said sarcastically, "I got bit in the neck by a werewolf, but don't worry about it, Scott, along with three other classmates and Derek Hale – yeah, the one I accused of murder twice – they're all wolves too, and they totally have it under control."  
"You met a girl." Erica said, shrugging slightly. "You and Scott went to a party and you met a girl."  
I groaned.  
Derek nodded. "It's the best cover up we have. Keep your shirt on until everything heals. Other than that, you met a girl at a party."  
I groaned again. "I'm telling my dad that I lost my v-card at a party to cover up a wolf epidemic?" This seriously sucked.  
"No one said anything about your virginity," Boyd said, a slight smile on his face. "But by all means, if it makes your dad less suspicious, then go for it."  
"You two should head over there now," Derek said. "Stiles, I know you hate lying to him. But until we get this cleared up…"  
"Yeah, I get it." I said, closing my eyes. This was so stupid.  
Scott stood up from the table and stretched before grabbing my keys – wait. My keys.  
"Why is my jeep here?" I sighed. "Who drove my jeep? Scott, I swear, you suck at stick shift. If you damaged my transmission…"  
"Relax, Isaac drove it." Scott said, rolling his eyes.  
I took my keys from Scott after standing up. There was no way he was driving my baby.  
"Do you have clothes in my room, Stiles?" Derek said, walking towards his bedroom.  
They were all bloodied, but I followed him anyway.  
Once inside, he shut the door behind me. "Stiles, please. Be careful."  
"I didn't mean for it to happen," I said, leaning against the wall, looking away from him.  
"I know. But I'm not letting you leave until you promise me that you'll be careful. I know you want to help. I know because you were always right there with Scott last year."  
"I protect my pack, too, Derek."  
He sighed. "I know, Stiles…"  
"Scott will be with me. We'll call if something comes up." I didn't want him to be so concerned about me. (Okay, I liked it, but still.) There were bigger things that he needed to be focused on. Like finding the asswipe that attacked me.  
He took my hand gently and swallowed hard. "Okay," He said.  
"Okay," I repeated.  
He sighed and let go of my hand. I yearned for him to hold me again. Like last night. But that wasn't possible right now. Bigger things, Stiles. There's bigger things.  
"Drive safe. Text me when you get home. Let me know how it goes with your dad." He reached behind me to open the door.  
I nodded and turned around.  
The pack definitely was suspicious that I didn't come back out with clothes, and to be honest it wasn't the sneakiest secret talk I'd ever had, but still.  
Once in the jeep, Scott started asking questions.  
"Okay, what was that? You can't just go off into his room and whisper and not tell me. And he was holding your hand yesterday. And totally more occupied with you than the freaking alpha yesterday. And you didn't complain once about him touching you, or carrying you, or staying at his house again, or being with him. And he wouldn't stop looking at you, and he was growling at even pictures of that pack and believe me, I'm pissed too, but what is going on?"  
I just shrugged.  
"Stiles. I'm serious. My alpha and my best friend."  
"I don't know," I said, feeling my cheeks turn red. "He's hot."  
"Yeah, so?" He said, exasperated. "There has to be other hot things to get you over Lydia."  
"Maybe it doesn't have to do with Lydia," I said sourly. "Ever think of that, Scott?"  
He frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. I just…I thought you hated him."  
"I thought so too. He's not so bad." I wanted this conversation to be over. I didn't even know what was going on.  
"I've been trying to tell you that." Scott said, squeezing his fists together. He was getting impatient. "But I wasn't trying to get you a boyfriend." He groaned.  
"He's not my boyfriend," I said. "Protective alpha."  
"Stiles, I can sense things, remember?" He was totally annoyed.  
"I don't know what's going on, Scott. I was attacked and then he was all protective jealous alpha-like, then we slept together and he's being really nice, and he's really nice, Scott, and he's really hot, Scott."  
"You what?!" He said, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Dude, Stiles!"  
"No, not like that. Didn't you hear me complaining about still being a virgin like, ten minutes ago?"  
He shrugged. "I got excited for you."  
We were both quiet until we pulled into my driveway.  
"I mean, I'm still happy for you. It's really weird. But you sound like you really like him."  
"I do, Scott," I said as I opened the door and getting out. I felt like admitting it out loud was beneficial for everyone involved. "I really do."  
He clapped his hand on my shoulder and walked with me into the house. Being in the house again made me uneasy. I avoided looking at the couch. Scott steered me out of the room quickly.  
Dad was at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. He raised an eyebrow. "Stiles, where is your phone?" He put the newspaper down. "I called you twenty times."  
"Uh," I checked my pockets. Derek's pockets. Shit, I should have changed. Where was my phone?  
"It died at my house last night," Scott said. "My charger doesn't work on his phone, sorry Sheriff."  
Dad didn't look like he totally believed it. "What have you guys been doing?"  
"Uh," I said again. I really should have prepared for this. Instead I spent the ride over thinking about Derek. Shoot.  
"Just hanging out at my house," Scott said, filling in again. "You know, the normal stuff. Xbox and pizza and stuff."  
Dad stood up and walked around us into the kitchen. "And beer, right?"  
"Uh, what?" Scott and I said in unison.  
"Considering Stiles can only say two words, I assume a hangover is the reason that you're home at noon."  
"No," I said, clearing my throat. "We just didn't sleep. No beer."  
He didn't look impressed at all. Then he saw it. The bruise on my neck. I saw his eyes go from mine to my neck. "Stiles…"  
"There was some beer," Scott said, trying to distract him. "Mr. Stilinski, we didn't drive or anything. We were at a party, and there was beer and we were trying to fit in and Stiles told me it was a bad idea," He was rambling. Dad held one finger up and Scott shut up.  
"What is this?" He was looking closely at my neck and I was hoping with everything I was that he didn't pull the sweatshirt down to take a better look.  
"Like I said, Sheriff," Scott said, stepping forward again.  
"No," Dad said, putting his hand up again. "Stop talking, Scott. I asked Stiles, not you."  
I put my hand over it, rubbing my neck nervously. "Look, dad. We were at a party, and there was beer, and we drank a bit, and there was a girl, and we made out," Did this even sound a little bit true? No. Not at all. "But that's it."  
"Well, obviously not." He said, frowning. "The mark on your neck suggests more went on."  
"Well yeah, I mean, dad, come on. It's just a hickey."  
He was still frowning. "Stiles, I thought we talked about the whole drinking thing."  
"It was me," Scott said, stepping forward again. "Really, Sheriff. I pressured him into it."  
"Scott, stop talking." Dad was upset.  
Scott backed up again, sighing.  
"You were just telling me that I should find a girlfriend," I said, shrugging slightly.  
"Yeah, a girlfriend, not a one-night-stand."  
"Dad, I swear, we made out, she gave me a hickey, I probably left one on her, too. That's it. Nothing else happened."  
He shook his head and turned around, looking out the window. "Who's party was it?" He asked once he turned around again.  
"That's not fair," I said, just as Scott said, "Isaac Lahey." I jabbed him in the ribs.  
"Lahey?" Dad asked.  
We nodded. Way to throw Isaac under the bus, Scott.  
"Was Hale there, Stiles?"  
"What? No." I said. He wasn't buying it. At all. "No, I mean, maybe. It was a party, I didn't see everyone who was there."  
"What was this girls name?" He asked. "Or were you too drunk to even get that much out of her?"  
"Erica," Scott said.  
Great. "Erica Reyes," I said. "She goes to our school."  
"Isn't she the girl that had the seizure at school after you beat her on the rock wall?"  
"Oh come on," I dropped my shoulders. "They weren't connected!"  
Dad sighed. "Okay." He was still frowning. "I'm disappointed in you, Stiles. I expect more from you."  
I nodded and turned around. Scott followed me upstairs.  
He handed me my phone once we were in my room. I collapsed onto my bed and ignored it.  
"You should probably text Derek." He said, collapsing onto the floor.  
"Why? To tell him that I successfully lied to my father again, and have perpetually disappointed him?" I didn't look at Scott to gauge his reaction. I didn't care.  
"Stiles…He really cares about you."  
"My dad or Derek?"  
"I was talking about Derek, but I mean, your dad cares too."  
"Do you remember what happened after she died, Scott?" I was talking into my pillow, but I knew he could hear me.  
He was quiet for a long time. "Beer just made it more believable, Stiles. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to bring that back up."  
"No," I said, turning. "It's not that. I've gotten drunk before, you know that. But he didn't know and I wasn't even drunk and this wasn't a girl, it was some guy that attacked me and my dad cares about me. He should know what happened. But instead he's just sitting downstairs being disappointed in me because I drank and he doesn't want me to become some raging alcoholic."  
Scott didn't answer. I didn't blame him. How would he respond?  
I plugged my phone in then texted Derek.

Hey. He believed us.

Good. Are you okay?

I just lied to my dad. Again.

I'm sorry, Stiles. I have to go. We have a lead.

Right. Let us know.

I fell asleep, again. That's all I wanted to do. At least until these wolves were gone.  
When I woke up, Scott was still in my room, playing a game on my computer. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
"Dude, you slept forever." Scott said, standing up immediately. "I am dying of boredom."  
"What time is it?" I said, getting out of bed.  
"It's almost noon…you slept all day and night and halfway through today."  
"Serious?" I asked as I looked at my phone. He was serious.  
"Yeah, and Derek wouldn't stop texting me asking if you were doing okay. This whole relationship thing is weird."  
Derek had been texting me a lot, too. I read through them.

(8:30am, today) Scott said you're still sleeping, but text me when you wake up.

(4am) I'm giving these jackasses hell.

(Midnight) I want to talk to you, Stiles.

(Yesterday, 9pm) Still sleeping?

(Yesterday, 3pm) Scott said you fell asleep. Good.

"They found them?" I asked, pulling Derek's hoodie back on. I must have taken it off last night at some point. It smelled so strongly of him.  
Scott nodded. "Yeah, Derek said we could head to Peter's apartment once you're up, but was seriously grouchy about the idea of me waking you up to go."  
"I wouldn't have cared," I said, pulling shoes on. My heart was racing. "Why are we going to Peter's apartment?"  
"That's where their keeping the two that they caught. Peter really is being helpful."  
"Still dno't like him," I said as we left my room.  
"No one does," Scott said, laughing. "Hey, text Derek. Tell him we're on our way."  
I threw him my phone as we got into the car. "You do it, I need to drive."  
I watched him out of the corner of my eye – he texted Derek then read the messages between us quickly before putting my phone down again.  
"I saw that," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Saw what?" He said, but he was laughing.  
"I would tell you if I knew something," I said. I think I was telling the truth.  
He just shrugged, still laughing.  
My phone rang and he picked it up.  
"Shit." He said, staring at it.  
"What?" I said, glancing over. I couldn't see. "Who is it?"  
He didn't answer me, his face pale. I watched him slide the bar to answer the call then put it on speaker. "Hello, Sheriff, this is Scott."  
"Where the hell is Stiles?"  
Shit. "Here, Dad," I said. "I'm driving."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Scott's house," I said, really hoping he would buy it.  
"I'm looking at a text from you to Derek Hale right now, Stiles."  
Scott and I both cursed.  
"Yeah," Dad said. "You better be at the station in five minutes and explain this before I murder this guy."  
"Why is he even there?" I said, groaning.  
"He provided alcohol to minors," He said. "That's illegal."  
Shit, shit, shit. Our stupid lie got him in trouble. "Dad! I didn't even say he did that," I cursed again. "I don't even know if he was there!"  
"Why are you so quick to protect him, Stiles?"  
"Innocent until proven guilty is all we're saying," Scott spoke up.  
"Get your asses to the station, both of you."  
He hung up.  
"Shit." I said.  
Scott just nodded.  
When we pulled up to the station neither of us moved.  
"Scott. What do I do now?" I felt like crying.  
"Follow Derek's lead. He can get out of it."  
"And if we're not in the same room with him, then what?"  
"I hope to all things holy that I can hear his story through the walls and can cover our asses too."  
"We're relying on your superpowers to keep Derek from being thrown in jail. Isn't this just fantastic." I cursed again.  
We walked slowly into the station. Sharon frowned when she saw us, buzzing us in without a word.  
I dragged my fingers against the hallway walls on the way to his office. Took a deep breath before opening the door.  
Scott followed me in.  
I was relieved to see Derek sitting across from Dad, hands folded in his lap, looking extremely professional.  
"Sit." Dad said, glaring at us both.  
There was a chair on either side of Derek. We sat down.  
"Talk." Dad said simply.  
Scott and I were silent.  
"How long has the secret relationship been going on?" Dad said looking at me, raising an eyebrow.  
"I – what?" I honestly had no idea what was going on.  
"Derek explained himself. So you explain yourself."  
I glanced at Derek. He was watching Dad, not me. "I don't really know what you're talking about." I admitted. What the hell was this?!  
Dad rolled his eyes. "Okay, so Derek. Since Stiles has apparently lost the ability to talk, I'll ask you. How long have you secretly been dating my son?"  
"Two months, Sheriff." Derek said, his voice strong and authoritave and so effing sexy.  
My jaw dropped. What. The. Hell. Did. I. Just. Hear?!  
Scott was gaping too.  
"And?"  
"And Stiles repeatedly asked me to come meet his father formally," Derek continued. "But I was foolishly nervous – or not so foolishly, maybe. I had Scott cover for us."  
What.  
"And?" Dad said again, staring at me.  
I just swallowed. Shit.  
"And I really like your son, Sheriff. I'd like your permission to date him – or, rather, your blessing."  
Dad stared at the three of us for a long time. I had no idea what he was thinking. I didn't dare turn my head enough to look at Derek.  
"Scott, do you have anything to say?" Dad said, ignoring what Derek had just asked, or implied, or whatever.  
"I'm really sorry I lied to you, Sheriff." He said, finally closing his mouth. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
Dad turned to me. "And when were you planning on telling me, Son?"  
I swallowed hard. "Uh."  
"Stiles has wanted to be public since day one," Derek said, nudging me slightly. "It was me who was nervous about it."  
"Why were you nervous, Hale?" The question seemed oddly accusatory.  
"Why was I nervous about dating the sheriff's son, sir?" He smiled one of his amazing smiles. The ones I've barely seen. "Well, I believe that question answers itself. If you're anything like Stiles, you're something to be afraid of."  
I needed to pull myself together. This needed to be believable.  
"Dad, look," I said, sitting up. "I'm really sorry we lied to yesterday about the party and stuff, I was just really embarrassed. I've never had anything like that, you know? I mean, it was the first time we even kissed and then there was hickey and I was totally freaked out and not prepared for you to see it and start asking questions."  
My heart was beating quickly, but it sounded totally believable.  
"And again, Sheriff Stilinski, I do apologize for the mark. I was being careless."  
"Really careless," Dad said, nodding.  
Derek frowned slightly.  
Dad sighed and leaned back in his chair. The room was silent for a long time.  
"Hale, are you sleeping with my son?"  
Derek coughed, the question catching him totally off guard – all of us. "No, sir. No. Like Stiles said, sir. It was the first time we kissed."  
Dad narrowed his eyes at him.  
"I intend to take the relationship slowly. I truly cherish your son, sir." Whether he was lying or not, the words made my stomach churn. I really, really liked him.  
"This is too much," Scott said. "I've been covering your asses for weeks and that was bad enough, I really don't need to hear you guys flirting at each other to the sheriff." Scott said, groaning.  
This almost seemed real, dammit.  
Dad nodded his head once. "Okay. Dismissed."  
We all stood up.  
"Except you, Stiles. You stay."  
I took a deep breath. Derek squeezed my hand lightly before shaking dad's hand and leaving the room. Like always, I craved for him to be next to me again.  
I swallowed hard as the door clicked shut behind Scott and Derek.  
"Does he treat you right?" Dad said, without looking at me.  
"Yeah," I said, nodding slightly.  
"Is he going to hurt you?" He still didn't look at me.  
"No," I said. "He's really sincere."  
"You accused him of murder." Dad said, finally looking up. "Twice."  
"I was really wrong about him," I tried to laugh but it caught in my throat. I had been really, really, wrong. And now everything that happened was a cover-up story for the stupid other pack.  
Dad looked at me carefully, confused and concerned. "Stiles, is this what you want? Cause I'll throw him in jail for sleeping with a minor."  
"No!" I said, stepping forward. "We haven't…we won't." I shook my head. "It took him two months to kiss me cause he was scared of you. He's not going to sleep with me." I really wished this lie were true. I really wished Derek were mine.  
He nodded. "Okay. We'll talk more later. Derek said you were meeting his uncle tonight."  
I nodded too. "Yeah. Peter."  
He cleared his throat. "Okay. Go on, then."  
I started to leave, but he cleared his throat. "What is it?" I asked, turning around again.  
"Son, don't lie to me anymore." He didn't look at me when he said it. It was almost as if he knew the whole thing was a lie. I wanted to tell him everything right there. That Scott was a wolf, and Derek was a wolf, and I was totally in love with Derek but Derek would never actually notice me other than the fact that I was in his pack, which wasn't even his choice to begin with. But instead, I just nodded and agreed.  
So tired of lying. So tired of it.

When I went outside, Derek and Scott were leaning up against the jeep talking intensely.  
Scott stood up when he noticed me, pushing Derek playfully but also rough. Derek tossed Scott the keys to his car and opened the driver's seat door to my jeep. "You and I need to talk," He said. "Get in."  
Scott was already in Derek's car, probably overly excited that he was driving something that wasn't his mom's crappy Nissan.  
I sat awkwardly in the passenger seat of my own jeep. I handed Derek the keys. It was silent until we were two blocks away from the station.  
"We obviously have some things to talk about," Derek said, clearing the silence. "Some lies to get over."

I wished I would just disappear. I did not want this conversation right now. At all.


	6. Stupid Disappearing Peter

A second non-con scene is in this chapter as well. Separated out with asterisks to avoid triggers.

* * *

Shit. "Derek, I'm really sorry. I…I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries. I misunderstood, and I was weak and vulnerable. I just clung to you."  
He laughed. "Stiles, really. You need to stop doing that."  
"Doing what?" I said, sighing. Overstepping boundaries? Really liking you? Asking you to cuddle with me? What?  
"Underestimating yourself. You see yourself as nothing."  
I couldn't bring myself to look at him.  
He reached over and took my hand in his carefully.  
"My dad's not here. You don't have to pretend." I was so, so embarrassed. And really wanting the ground to swallow me up and never spit me back out.  
"What's so hard for you to grasp about this?" He asked and I could hear the frustration in his voice.  
I looked at him finally, but I had no idea what to say.  
"Why are you so convinced that you aren't something or someone to be liked?"  
"It isn't about being liked," I said after several seconds of silence. "It's more about who is doing the liking."  
"Okay," he said. "So, why are you convinced that you aren't something or someone to be liked by me?"  
"Because you're you." It felt like he was making fun of me. But his eyes were so sincere. And he still held my hand, only letting go to shift.  
"That is more of a reason for you to not like me." He said, a small smile on his lips.  
I rolled my eyes. "You're so ridiculously attractive. You're strong and I'm wimpy. You're older and more experienced in just about everything. You could have anyone you want."  
"Apparently not," he said.  
"What?"  
"I apparently cannot have anyone I want. Because the one I want is too obsessed with his insecurities and flaws to see anything else. Like how amazing his smile and laugh are, and how amazing it feels when he makes me laugh and smile. And how stupidly sarcastic and annoying he can be. How he can outthink almost everyone around him. How loyal and brave he is."  
I stared at our hands, his holding mine tightly. I didn't know what to say.  
"I want you, Stiles. " He said, taking a huge breath. "I want to date you. A real relationship. One that starts today, not the one we just made up. And for gods sake, we are never ever again saying that that was our first kiss."  
Hell yeah. I couldn't hide the smile on my face. When I looked at Derek, he was smiling too.  
"Is that a yes, then?" He raised his eyebrows at me and stared expectantly.  
"Yeah," I said. "Wow, yeah. Of course."  
He just smiled at me, turning to face the road again.  
For another five minutes it was quiet. It felt odd, sitting in the car with my boyfriend, not saying a word. But with Derek that felt right. My boyfriend, Derek. Oh wow.  
"Does the pack know?" I asked, suddenly very aware that Derek freaking Hale had just asked me out.  
"I asked Scott's permission to ask you after we left the station, so he's the only one that really knows. But Erica has been on my ass all week about it."  
I raised an eyebrow now, too. "Has she?"  
He laughed. "She - and the rest if the pack - are getting increasingly annoyed at my heartbeat speeding up when you're around but my denial when asked about my feelings for you."  
"So you tried to deny it, huh?"  
I had been joking but he frowned. "I was trying to get to know you. I didn't want to throw myself out there completely then look like an idiot."  
"So you let me look like the idiot, then?" I said, poking his side.  
He laughed lightly now. "Yeah, pretty much. And then I had to put that ointment on you to paralyze you so that you'd have to stay at my house so I'd have a better chance at catching your attention."  
I jerked my hand away from him. "You did that?! You asshole, I was freaking out!"  
He laughed loudly. "I'm kidding. I didn't do anything. But I won't lie and say I wasn't slightly relieved when it started to kick in."  
"Asshole," I said, pushing him lightly before taking his hand again.  
He squeezed it tightly.  
As Derek pulled into a parking structure, my heart started beating quickly. I had completely forgotten where and what we were doing.  
"What's wrong?" Derek asked, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"I just, I forgot what we were doing for a while. You distracted me." I took a deep breath.  
"The whole pack is here. You're safe."  
I nodded. We exited the jeep and met at the back of it. "So, I have a question," I said, staring at his lips.  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"So, you said we can't say that was our first kiss…so what is our first kiss like?"  
He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Not happening, Stiles."  
I gave him the best puppy-dog eyes and pouty lip I could.  
He just laughed. "I'm not going to kiss you until these marks are gone." His moved his fingers lightly over the bite on my neck and then down my neck until he was resting them on my collarbone. His gentle touch paired with the intense look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine.  
"You're going to punish me for being attacked?" I asked, leaning in closer to his touch.  
He shook his head. "No, I'm punishing myself for allowing you to be attacked." He stepped back from me, sliding his hand down my arm and intertwining our fingers. "Come on. Let's go get this figured out."  
I sighed heavily to show my annoyance, but walked with him towards the building.  
He lead me to an elevator where we rode silently six floors up.  
"Which two did you guys get?" I asked as we exited the elevator.  
"The girl and the one you said you saw at the station. They hadn't said anything last I was here, but maybe something came out finally."  
"Out of curiousity…what are you techniques here?"  
He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he opened the door. "They heal quickly."  
I was about to ask what that was supposed to mean until I walked in.  
The two captured were standing – hanging? – in the room. A tarp had been laid down beneath them and I gagged at the amount of blood that had collected on it. The two of them, though, had no scratches. They heal quickly, of course.  
I stepped behind Derek slightly. The pack, scattered around the room, looked up to greet us. Neither of the wolves looked up.  
"Thank God," Erica said, standing up. "It was really getting annoying."  
Derek didn't say anything as he let go of my hand and walked forward.  
Erica kissed my forehead lightly, surprising me. "If you ever need someone to hurt him, I can help."  
Derek growled without turning around. I laughed and thanked her.  
Scott came and clapped me on the back. "Your dad take it okay?"  
"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "Surprisingly, yeah."  
"Yes," Peter said, coming out from another room. "We all are very happy about the new relationship in the pack, how wonderful. Can we all focus now?"  
I really hated him. Seriously.  
Scott rolled his eyes and stepped forward next to Derek. Without saying anything, both of them took of their shirt and tossed them behind them.  
Erica giggled next to me as I felt my heartbeat rise at the sight of Derek's body. I elbowed her causing her to laugh harder.  
I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms. Isaac and Boyd joined Derek and Scott, shirts off too.  
"Gonna help?" I asked, turning to Erica.  
She laughed. "And get my new shirt messy? No way." She stalked across the room though, and flipped a switch on the wall.  
Immediately after, both of the captured wolf's heads snapped up, eyes glowing. Whoa, okay.  
"I'm happy to see everything healed," Scott said, stepping forward. "But unfortunately, you still haven't told us what we asked."  
The girl growled and snapped forward towards him. I jumped, fearing that she would be able to reach him, only to see that her restraints held tight.  
Her eyes snapped up and over the pack to me against the wall. She smiled cruelly. "You brought the human here," She cooed. "Caedon will be so happy when he arrives."  
"Caedon isn't coming," Derek growled. "He doesn't know where you are."  
The man spoke up now, a thin smile on his face. "You're right, he doesn't. But he does know where the human is. And you brought the human here…so it's good enough."  
Derek and Scott growled in unison. Derek raked his nails across the face of the man, leaving four distinct bleeding slashes. Erica came to stand beside me again, her body tense and trembling. Shit.  
"Stiles, have you gotten any work done on the jeep lately?" Scott asked, barely turning his head to look at me.  
"No," I answered quickly. I was trying my hardest to figure out how he knew where I was.  
Isaac was talking into the ear of the girl, too low for me to hear. After a couple seconds she smiled tightly. "Did your daddy give you good tips on intimidation, Isaac?"  
Shit. Isaac howled loudly as he too ripped her face open. She yelled in pain and again tried to lunge at him.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket. Shit. I remembered now. I had lost my phone last weekend while picking up dinner for dad and I. "My phone," I said, pulling it out of my pocket clumsily. "He's tracking my phone."  
I tossed it to Boyd, who caught it easily. He dropped it immediately and slammed his foot down on it, completely destroying it.  
I groaned. Was completely decimating it necessary? (Apparently not, because he continued to stomp on it.)  
"I smell Caedon," Erica said from behind me. "Derek, he's coming now."  
Derek growled loudly again, moving quickly from his side of the room to where I was. He grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him. He took a defensive position, glaring at the door. Scott was next to us quickly, also growling at the door. Erica flipped over us, leading me to believe she was actually serious about her shirt. She stood beside Boyd, who kissed her forehead quickly before they both shifted. Peter and Isaac shifted too.  
Ah, home sweet home. Surrounded by a bunch of hairy, temperamental half beasts.  
Sarcasm set aside, I felt oddly safe here, which maybe was dumb. I was the only human in a room full of wolves, three of which wanted to kill me. Still, i felt safe. It may have had to do with the fact that Derek's arm was twisted behind his back in order to hold my hand.  
When the door flew open revealing Caedon a chill ran down my spine. A collective growl echoed throughout the building.  
A cruel smile spread across his lips as he took in the scene around him.  
"It was all too easy to get here," he said, still at the door.  
"You inserted a tracking device on a cellphone," Scott snarled. "That's hardly something to be proud of."  
Caedon took a few more steps into the room, still smiling. I wondered if he was going to shift or not. He shut the door behind him. "Now I'm sure we can work this out without a fight," he said, looking at me.  
"Too late," Boyd snarled at him. Thankfully, Boyd's growls were enough for Caedon to move his eyes off of me. I moved closer to Derek and Scott. Derek growled loudly. Seconds later, the door opened again and three more wolves entered the room.  
And then all hell broke lose. Snarls and growling, shouting and yelps of pain. I was pressed against the wall, watching the fight in front of me. Caedon had torn the two capture wolves from their restraints, and they were now using the chains that had once bound them to attack from a distance.  
To my horror, I realized quickly that I had been right. The pack had quickly gone to attack their assumed enemy. But that wasn't where they needed to be. Scott and Derek worked together to fight off the smallest wolf (my match) as well as their assumed match.  
Erica was screaming, extremely unprepared to fight the way her female counterpart was trying too.  
I scanned the room to find a wolf where she would be of better use. Boyd. Boyd and the huge dude in the second pack were pointless against each other. They both depended on size and were wrestling in a corner, not hurting each other at all.  
"Boyd," I called. I was surprised at how easy it was for him to continue wrestling while turned to look at me. "You need to switch opponents with Erica." She screamed as if to confirm this. He pushed against the other pack member roughly before jumping backwards. He barreled through the fighting to where Erica had been fighting. Thankfully, she had heard me too, and quickly flipped over the fighting to put herself up against the big guy. She was quick on her feet, light and fast. Perfect against the slow and oafish guy. Boyd broke several of the girls bones within seconds, delivering several hard blows. Okay, that was a good guess. I scanned the room again. Isaac was doing just fine as well as Scott. They had gotten lucky. The smallest wolf in the other pack was curled in a corner, shaking and bleeding. I looked at Derek finally and gasped. His back and neck were raw and bloody. He was on his knees, covering his head, no longer fighting back.  
"Scott," I choked out. But Scott was busy. He and his opponent were back an forth, a clear winner and a clear loser every minute.  
I looked around the room, trying to find a weapon. And where the hell had Peter gone?! I cursed at him, wherever he was. I found the kitchen quickly and pulled drawers open quickly and violently until I found a large kitchen knife. I ran back out to the main room and rushed at Caedon. Derek threw his hand out to stop me but I pushed him away from me easily, earning a growl in response.  
Caedon pulled his arms away from Derek and attempted to block me, but I somehow was quicker. I drove the knife into his shoulder, shuddering as blood gushed out and covered my hands. I kept pushing deeper until I couldn't push the knife anymore, until he was on his knees grasping at it. And I only let go because his nails were starting to rake against my hands.  
I was suddenly aware that all fighting had stopped around me. All the glowing eyes in the room were staring at me. And just as suddenly, there was movement again. The second pack all jumped towards me, trying to protect their alpha. My pack jumped after them, ripping at their throats. There was blood everywhere and I was completely unsure of who it was coming from.  
"Call your pack off," Caedon growled at Derek as he ripped the knife from his shoulder.  
"You," Derek growled back, standing shakily. I wanted to yell at him to just do what Caedon said, before Derek got himself killed. Dammit.  
Caedon glared at Derek for several seconds before growling loudly, sending his pack to the corners of the room. Our pack followed them, taking defensive positions in front of them.  
"Call them off," Caedon said again, stepping forward.  
"You don't know who you're messing with," Derek said through clenched teeth. Dammit Derek.  
DAMMIT, DEREK. His response caused Caedon to take larger measures to get what he wanted done.  
I struggled against Caedon's grip. He had grabbed me and spun me around, lifting me slightly off the ground. I cursed at him now.  
Derek lunged forward but stopped suddenly – and thank god he did – Caedon was holding the same knife I had used to stop him from killing Derek to now keep Derek away from us.  
I stopped struggling, feeling the blade tight against my neck.  
Caedon breathed out heavily. "Okay, now we understand, don't we?"  
Scott and Isaac had both rushed to where we stood, leaving Caedon's betas free.  
Caedon jerked his head towards the door and the two of them rushed out, pulling up the small werewolf that had not moved from his ball on the floor.  
"We're going to settle this, just the three of us." Caedon said, barring his teeth.  
"You're going to let go of him, and you're going to leave." Derek growled.  
"Send your pack out, or I'll hurt him," Caedon said, pulling the knife tighter against my neck. I sucked in a breath.  
Scott and Isaac growled, both of them bending lower to the ground, ready to pounce.  
Caedon moved the knife. I felt my skin separate painfully. Caedon was staring at Scott and Isaac, pulling the knife across my neck slowly. Scott and Isaac backed up, growling still.  
Derek stood up, his arms up in surrender. "Stop," Derek breathed. "Stop hurting him."  
"Tell your pack to leave." Caedon demanded.  
"Let them stay. They wont…we won't do anything. As long as Stiles is alive, we will all listen to what you want."  
"Don't," I said, "Don't just give in because of me."  
"Human in a wolfpack," Caedon said. "Such interesting dynamics."  
"He's not just a human," Derek growled. "He's my…boyfriend."  
My heart skipped a beat at the sound of that. Caedon's laugh drew my mind away from that, though. "Ah, good. Exactly why I'm here."  
Derek narrowed his eyes but said nothing.  
"You see, Derek," Caedon said, taking a step forward. He moved me effortlessly with him but the unexpected movement startled me.  
"Please," Derek said, closing his eyes. "Don't hold him. Let him stand free."  
Caedon laughed. The pack growled in unison. "Here's the deal I'll make with you here, Derek: if you tell him to kiss me – and it has to be a good kiss – then I will drop the knife."  
"No," I hissed, just as Derek said, "Yes. Stiles, do it."  
I glared at Derek, but he wasn't watching me. He was nodding his head, looking at Caedon. "He'll do it," He was saying. "He'll do it."  
Caedon moved the knife away from my neck just enough to move me around to face him, then I felt the blade against my back. Without warning, he moved down and licked the blood dripping from my neck, his saliva burning the open wound. I flinched away from him, but he held me close, licking each drop of my blood sloppily.  
I could see Scott out of the corner of my eye. His fists were clenched at his side. Isaac's hand was firm over Scott's chest as if to hold him there.  
He moved his mouth up to mine but I kept my face in a thin, tight stare with a locked jaw.  
"Derek, explain to your mate what he needs to do." Caedon said, a sick smile on his face.  
Derek said nothing, but I could hear his heavy breathing.  
Caedon laughed again. I pushed against his chest with my palms, knowing it was useless. I wouldn't stop fighting though. He moved me across the room to a large leather couch.

He pushed me down on it and despite my efforts, he was on top of me within seconds.  
Derek lunged forward, but stopped before pouncing. I cursed. The knife was at my throat again.  
"You are much like your father, Derek." Caedon said, a smile on his lips.  
Derek growled in response.  
"He killed my mate, you know?" Shit. "That's why I'm here." Shit. "To get revenge." Shit.  
The entire pack growled again. I could feel my heart beating roughly in my chest. Maybe it would explode before he killed me.  
"I'm seeing now that it's way more fun to torture you through him," Caedon said, adjusting himself over me. He cut the shirt from my chest and ran his fingers down my chest. Dammit, Derek, do something. "I hadn't intended to be so rough the other day, Stiles. You were being so uncooperative, though."  
"Fuck you," I said, still struggling.  
"Actually," Caedon said, "I intend to fuck you."  
It was Erica's growl that was the loudest this time.  
Caedon laughed. "Your pack is quite protective of you, Stiles."  
"They're going to kill you," I hissed.  
He just laughed and moved closer to me, his eyes never leaving Derek. Derek's eyes never left mine.  
He was kissing my neck again, not nearly as rough as he had before. When I looked away from Derek, finally, I saw Erica sliding slowly across the room. She was quiet and slow, but methodical. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she just placed a finger over her lips and mouthed "Shh."  
He was fumbling with my shorts now. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but this. (Nothing came to mind.)  
He was slowly stroking me now. I was trying to move away from him, but it was of no use. And my stupid body was responding to him. Like I could control it.  
"Do you see this, Derek?" Caedon hummed lightly. "Already hard. Easy."  
"Fuck you," I said again, trying to pry his hands off of me.  
He grabbed my hands with one of his and held them tightly. "Soon, my love."  
Derek growled. I looked at him, tears in my eyes. His eyes were closed and his jaw was tight.  
"Derek, please," I whispered. "Help."  
Scott moved in front of Derek and stopped Derek from moving. Derek growled harshly at him, but Scott didn't back down.  
Caedon continued stroking me, using his spit as lube. My body continued to respond positively to his touch, while I hated myself for it.  
I sucked in a breath as he took me into his mouth and sucked slowly.  
Derek was shouting unintelligible things. It now took both Scott and Isaac to hold him. I couldn't see Erica any longer and I hoped that meant that she had succeeded in whatever it was that she was trying to do.  
Caedon stopped sucking finally, and I let out a deep breath. Hold it together.  
He smashed his lips against mine roughly. I still fought against him, refusing to give in. He wouldn't win.

Finally, his body was pushed off mine, causing me to tumble to the floor, too.  
I scrambled backwards, trying to get out of the way, as Boyd, Peter (where in hell had he been?!) and Erica flipped over the couch behind me and pinned Caedon to the floor a few feet away. Isaac and Scott had already let go of Derek, but he waited until I was far enough away to shift into his full-alpha form and pounced.  
Caedon was only able to let out half of a muted scream before Derek was standing, his hands, shirt and face stained with blood. "Get it out of here." He said, walking towards me.  
"Burn it," Peter said as he helped Boyd drag the lifeless body to the fireplace. Erica picked up his head – OH GOD, ERICA PICKED UP HIS HEAD.  
He was kneeling next to me now, wiping blood on his jeans. "I'm sorry," He said. "Stiles, I'm so sorry."  
The scent of burning flesh filled the room. "You ripped his head off," I said, smiling a bit. "I didn't know it was that serious."  
He grinned. "Nobody messes with my…pack."  
"Oh, just say it, already." Erica said, rolling her eyes. She was dragging another body to the fireplace now.  
I looked at Derek questioningly.  
"Not exactly how I planned that," Derek said, glaring over his shoulder.  
"Did you want to present him with Caedon's head?" Isaac spoke up, laughing lightly.  
Derek helped me up and handed me my shorts. "I planned this conversation to happen without the rest of you around," He said grumpily.  
"Hello?" I said, poking Derek in the side. "Human pack member doesn't know what's going on."  
He smiled at me. "Mate." He said, quietly. "Nobody messes with my mate."  
I smiled wildly. I was so happy. This could not have worked better for me.  
Then he was kissing me.  
I stand corrected. It definitely got better.


	7. Stupid In Love

And then he was pulling away from me, a frown on his face.  
I frowned now too, raising my eyebrows in question.  
"You smell like him," he half growled. "It's awful."  
"How about we don't talk about how bad I smell all the time?"  
He smirked, but still was pushing me towards the bathroom.  
"You are showering. I am sitting outside the door waiting for you. The pack is following the rest of Caedon's pack and killing them." The pack was already moving about the apartment, putting their shoes and jackets on.  
Boyd was waiting impatiently by the door, eyes glowing yellow.  
"Stick together," Derek commanded. "They're going to try to pull you apart so they have a chance. Go after one at a time. Do not split up."  
"Are we killing all of them?" Erica asked. Her voice was so calm and normal that it almost made me laugh. Normal pack stuff here. Just teenagers killing people. Nothing abnormal about that.  
"Yes," Scott answered, surprising me a little. He was always the one that wanted to avoid death. "We are going to kill them and then burn the bodies. All of them."  
Derek nodded. "We're not taking any chances. I don't want them near us again."  
The pack left without another word, leaving just Peter, Derek and I. And of course, the still burning remains of Caedon and some other dude.  
Derek turned to him angrily. "And where were you?" He half shouted, his finger jamming into Peter's chest.  
Peter pushed Derek away from him. "Your father didn't kill his mate. I did."  
Derek still glared at him, waiting for a better explanation.  
"If he saw me, I feared all his anger would fall straight into Stiles."  
"I knew he had something to do with it," I said under my breath.  
Peter rolled his eyes. "He's dead now, you should be happy."  
"Its not about that," Derek growled. "If you knew…you did know, you had to have known! You knew why they were here and you didn't tell us. We could have protected Stiles more effectively."  
Peter just shrugged. "My dear nephew, I don't know what you want me to say."  
Derek just growled.  
Peter just sighed. "I'm going out now to help your pack." As if that was enough o forgive the whole situation. Screw him.  
Derek cursed under his breath at him, but did nothing more.  
After Peter left, Derek turned to me, his eyes dark. "Shower. Then we need to talk."  
I frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"You smell," he said, almost whining. "Then we need to set some boundaries."  
I felt suddenly very nervous but complied anyway. I wanted to get Caedon's spit off me anyway.  
My shower was long, but not as long as it had been last time. I wanted to be back with Derek more than anything.  
When I got out of the shower Derek was waiting for me on the couch. He had cleaned up the mess left from the fight and the fire had started to burn down to embers.  
"What'd you mean by boundaries?" I said, sitting down next to him.  
He stared ahead him for a second before turning to look at me. He didn't look angry, but when was talking about boundaries ever a good thing?  
He closed the space between us quickly and put an arm around me. "Not so much my boundaries, but the boundaries people need to have with you."  
I raised my eyebrows at him.  
He pushed himself closer to me. "You. Are. Mine." He half growled. "Mine. And I don't want anyone to forget that." He licked my neck and sucked on my earlobe. "I want wolves to smell it and people to see it."  
I smiled at him, moving closer to him too. I didn't think I could ever get close enough. I kept pushing closer to him, until I finally gave up and just pushed myself into his lap completely.  
"I'm serious, Stiles," he continued, his voice low and growly. He rubbed his face against my cheek and t wasn't until then did I realize he had phased and was rubbing wolfy sideburns all over me. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Okay, big bad," I said, laughing again. "I get it, what do you want me to do? I can make up a nice 'property of Derek Hale' shirt."  
He just hummed into my neck, kissing lightly.  
"I'll write 'don't fuck with us' on the back, if you want."  
I didn't have to see his eyes to know that he was rolling them.  
"Phase back," I said. "I want to kiss you and these sideburns gotta go."  
He was kissing me before I even finished my sentence, and with my hands against his face I felt the shift back.  
Derek's phone rang and he groaned as he pulled away from me. I kept a tight grip on his arms, though, because I felt like if I let go he may not come back.  
The conversation was quick, and whoever was on the other line spoke quickly and in a hushed whisper.  
When he hung up and threw it back on the table he turned to me. "They've killed two, so there's two more. They expect to be back in an hour."  
"What're we gonna do with that hour?" I said, kissing his neck. God, he was hot.  
A low growl – a moan? – escaped his lips. He sat up, pulling me up too, and was leading me somewhere. I stumbled backward, not wanting to stop this kiss. Then he hands were on my hips and then lower, and he was pulling me effortlessly off the ground until I locked my legs around him. We collapsed onto the bed, still kissing. His tongue traveled down my chest, sucking and licking and kissing every mark that had been left, as if he were erasing it. He was erasing it. When I thought about them, I could only think of how it felt when his lips were there. How good he felt.  
I pulled him back up to me, whining slightly. Honestly, I cannot believe the noises that were coming out of me. Seriously embarrassing.  
But every once in a while I got a good kiss in there somewhere and the sounds Derek was making weren't exactly human either. Even if they were a bit more manly than the ones I was making, I didn't care. Derek was kissing me and it was damn good.  
He pulled away after five minutes, breathing heavily. "I'm not sleeping with you, Stiles." He was smiling slightly.  
"Come on," I said, breathing heavily. "You are…so hot…and I need this." I could barely get out my sentence through my shaky breaths.  
He laughed. "You don't need it, you want it."  
"Dammit," I said, trying to pull his face down to mine again. I wanted his hands to roam across my chest again, to tug at the waistband of my shorts. I wanted his hard on to rub against mine and I wanted his lips on mine.  
"Stiles," Derek said, smiling. "I'm serious, I won't sleep with you."  
"You suck."  
He laughed. "I'm not going to have sex with you in my uncle's bed, Stiles."  
"You'll make out with me and be all sorts of hot in it, though? Damn you."  
He laughed again and leaned back down to kiss me slowly.  
"Okay, so say we're not in Peter's bed," I said, pulling his head against my chest.  
"We are," He said, kissing my neck.  
"But if we weren't."  
"Then there would be nothing stopping me."  
My heartbeat must have sped up considerably with his words, because he laughed and pressed his ear against my chest.  
He rolled over after another ten minutes and I groaned.  
He laughed, "What?"  
"Why are we even at Peter's house. Your bed is such a better idea."  
"We were killing wolves, remember?" He said, smirking.  
"I only remember you kissing me like crazy and then leaving."  
He laughed. "I'm still here."  
"You're a tease."  
He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "We should head to my house, then."  
"Yeah? And do what?" I said, sitting up.  
"I think we'll figure something out," He said, a smirk on his face.  
Yeah, I wouldn't ever get sick of him.

We were lying with tangled, sweaty limbs and I swear that was the best first-time ever in history. So amazing.  
He ran his fingers through my sweaty hair, gently and lovingly. "You okay?" He asked, and he almost seemed…like he regretted what just happened.  
"Yeah, definitely…more than okay, really. Great. Really great. Derek, oh my god, that was amazing."  
He didn't say anything, but I could feel his smile against my neck.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, twisting around to face him.  
"I've been waiting a long time for that to happen, Stiles."  
"I still don't see why you didn't make a move." I was rubbing circles into his biceps and damn, he was so hot.  
"Scott was very adamant about it not happening," He said. "He didn't trust me."  
"I'm gonna kick his ass."  
"Don't talk about Scott's ass in my bed ever again." He said, but he was smiling.  
His phone rang somewhere in the room and we both groaned. He rolled away from me to find it in the heap of clothes on the floor beside the bed.  
"Don't they know we're busy?"  
He laughed. "I doubt they care." He found it and answered it. "Did you get them?"  
Scott's voice was loud through the phone. "Yeah, we're heading over to the loft. We'll meet you and Stiles there."  
"Yeah, we're already here." Derek said, his cheeks actually turning a bit red.  
"What? I thought the plan was to stay at Peters…"  
"Yeah, change of plans."  
"Why?" And then, "Ew, oh gross. You guys better shower. I am not walking into that house with you guys smelling like…like fucking!"  
"Payback!" I shouted and Derek laughed.  
"Fuck you guys," Scott said, hanging up.

We did shower, though, and that almost created another problem in itself because he was seriously way too attractive and I had not been with anyone but myself and some things aren't easily controlled and that is not my fault. Which I informed Derek several times, but he was just smiling happily, seemingly proud of what he'd done to me.  
When the pack showed up, they all wrinkled their noses.  
"We showered," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, together. It just makes you guys smell like lust," Scott said bitterly. "It's disgusting."  
"Hey," Isaac said, shrugging. "You smell like that all the time. Get used to it."  
"Yeah, except the smell isn't coming from your best friend and your alpha when it's me," Scott said pointedly.  
"I'm happy for them," Erica interjected. "I think they're adorable."  
"In the future, you can refrain from using adorable to describe me," Derek said, but he was smiling.  
Erica smiled. "I'll try to keep that in mind."  
"Okay, enough about the loverboys," Boyd said, sighing. "What's next?"  
The pack all turned and looked at Derek expectantly.  
"Oh," he said, rubbing his arm. "I didn't think about that."  
"Preoccupied," I said, winking.  
Scott groaned and Derek pushed me lightly, a smile on his face.  
"Well," He continued, clearing his throat. "They're dead, aren't they?"  
"Dead and burned," Isaac said, nodding once. "Nothing but ashes in the woods."  
"Then it's finished. There's nothing left to do."  
We stood around silently for a minute, looking around at each other.  
"Well, that was exciting," I said, breaking the silence.  
Derek laughed shortly. "It was hell."  
"Before you guys start flirting disgustingly again," Scott cut in. "We are gonna change. Then we're gonna get food. I'm starving."

And that's what we did. We went out to dinner. Derek held my hand under the table and snuck kisses during dinner and I couldn't believe my luck.  
It made all the sense in the world that it took another alpha wanting me to get my alpha to do something about his feelings. My alpha was stubborn. But I loved him.

* * *

This installment is over, but keep your eyes open for The Orphaned Wolf which is a sequel and will answer any questions you may have :D  
Thanks for reading! You all are so lovely 3


End file.
